The Demon's Child
by LA Killer
Summary: Meanwhile in the underworld, Nico Robin, a world wide famous assassin known as "The Demon's Child" have some problems with " real demons" During all this chaos, she finds something she never saw coming "Love"...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owe none of the charcaters in this story whatsoever

**The Demon's Child**

**Chapter**** 1 - Demons Encounter**

Although it was late at night, the full moon brightened everything with its light; the wind was blowing loudly almost like the empty buildings were crying with a loud voice, a bunch of dogs barking as if they saw ghosts, in an alley not so far, a tall women with a shoulder length silky black hair, is walking as she's trying to get hold of the short hair ginger head girl next to her, as if the ginger head is about to pass out;

"Nami are you sure this is a shortcut? I mean you seem so drunk that you can't even balance with your big fat head…" said the black haired girl sarcastically

"I'm not drunk! I had a couple of drinks ONLY!" said Nami struggling to make the words come out of her mouth

"Couple of drinks? You had your share, my share, and every hell of a person's share in the bar…" said the black haired with a rather a calm voice opposite her fellow mate.

"Oh Robin, you are a big ass fun-killer, you don't know how to have a good time, all you do is make fun of people and talk about your stupid assassination and history! No doubt you don't have a boyfriend since ages" said Nami almost falling

"For the record, I broke up with my last boyfriend six months ago…" said Robin proofing a point

Then Robin suddenly stopped

"Nami, I'm not feeling really good about this…" said Robin

"Oh C'mon! It's not like we are going to get raped! I mean if I brought I whole street gang they will not be able to rape you…!" said Nami still struggling with her words

"It's not that…" said Robin looking really worried

Suddenly Robin's eyes widen as she dodged a huge sword coming at her from above her head, her reflex was so fast that the only thing Nami was able to see was a huge hole in the ground.

"Huh! Wha-what happened!" said Nami panicking as Robin was holding her on her back and Nami's head was on Robin's shoulder

"Who are you?!" said Robin with a serious look

What in front of them was a really huge man with curly black hair; he wore a cloak that has a writing on it that says "Devilish" apparently the giant sword he used was actually a giant ice pick.

The man turns and shows his face covered with some ice, without any words he attacks them again without hesitation

Robin continues to dodge as his attacks become faster and faster and soon Robin finds it really difficult to continue with Nami on her back

"Robin!" said Nami terrified

Robin looked at Nami she moved so fast to the wall of a building and put Nami on the ground

The ice man took the chance and attacked her with the ice pick; Robin was thrown quite a distance and she was trying to get up there as there was blood coming out of her mouth

"_What's with this guy's strength? (coughing blood) that's definitely not human, at least I know he's not after Nami_" Robin thought to herself as she saw the guy approaching her without looking at Nami

The guy was ready for another round; Robin got up and tried to run as fast as she can in the other direction. But soon she was stopped by another guy in front of her, the impact was so strong that she was knocked down to the ground

"Oi, Aokiji were you trying to kill her, we need her alive you know…" said a tall, selender guy with a long black curly hair, and a pigeon on his shoulder wearing the same cloak

"Roof, roof!" cheered the pigeon

"Lucci, leave the job for older and stronger people, kid!" said the ice man named Aokiji with laziness

"Maybe you are older, but you have no brains at all…" said Lucci sarcastically

"Aokiji, Devil-Sama ordered her to be alive …" said another weird looking guy, with a lion jaw and long blond hair with the same cloak

"Too bad her soul will be taken, she would've been a perfect wife for me, Grrrrrr …" said the lion guy with disappointment, looking at Robin

"I know I just wanted to finish this as fast as possible to go finish my nap" said Aokiji sitting on a rock beside Robin lazily

"_Those weirdoes want to kill me after all, good thing they are not after Nami, but those guys are really strong, I have to do something…_" Robin thinking while she's on the ground

"You bastards! Get the thing done with already!" said a fat young guy with a huge axe while attacking the lion guy

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! We are on the same team, Konoyaro! (Bastard)" said the lion guy barely dodging his attack with a terrified look in his face

"Why are you so angry?" said Lucci very calmly to the axe guy

"Shut up! You bastards! We have been here forever! Now Devil-Sama will yell at us!" said the axe guy really angrily

"He's being very cruel to Lucci, very cruel…" said the lion guy while he's standing in a very comical way

"Why did I have to come with you, losers…" said another guy walking toward them with slow steps, this guy seems normal, normal height wearing a cap with an animal print, and he had a short black hair, wearing a black and yellow shirt with the same cloak, and black jeans, he was also holding a very big sword with his right hand, and resting it on his shoulder

"I've been thinking the same thing, why did Devil-Sama sent all of us for one human? And why did he sent all of these different demons together, Aokiji, me, Absalom, Sentomaru, and Law?" said Lucci, pointing to the lion guy as Absalom, the axe guy as Sentomaru and the animal guy as Law

"Nobody knows what's in that guy's mind anyway…" said Aokiji trying to take a nap, putting on his sleeping mask, as his head rested on his hand

"Don't sleep you bastard!" said Sentomaru yelling in anger

Aokiji ignored him and started snoring

"What do you want?" said Robin struggling to get up

"Your soul…" said Lucci to Robin in a very creepy look

"So you are demons after all, so what I heard is true. But what makes my soul so special?" said Robin mysteriously

"Don't act so innocent, you are a half demon after all" said Lucci seriously

Robin's eyes widened in shock, she seemed to know that fact, but she was shocked to know that those demons were informed, she looks at them thinking of a way to get out

"If I was killed by demon's you won't be able to get my soul" said Robin talking smart

"She's so beautiful AND smart, Grrrrrr" said Absalom to himself

"We don't want your soul, The d_evil _wants your soul" said Aokiji lazily with his mask on

Robin's eyes widened "No way, The Devil himself?" said Robin looking shocked

"We have to put the seal on, which means your soul will transform to the devil after you die immediately, and then we will kill you immediately..." said Lucci while he's raising his hand that reveals a weird symbol in his palm (the seal)

"…" Law was quit only looking at Robin and deep in thought

"Wait! Unless I die from a natural cause, you can't take my soul! That's how demons work right?" said Robin to Lucci with a threatening voice

"There are difference between demons and the devil; he doesn't care how you die!" said Sentomaru with anger

"That, means that the devil needs only the seal to take a soul, he's not a normal demon, and he wasn't called the devil for nothing" said Lucci explaining

Slowly, Lucci was approaching Robin to put his hand on Robin's head and release the seal, before his hand could reach her, Robin disappears.

Lucci's eyes widen, Absalom and Sentomaru are looking around, and Law doesn't look surprised

"It's an old technique, she's in the air…" said Aokiji lazily his eyes still closed

Everyone looked in the air to see Robin has jumped high, and she even reached the edge of the top of a building

"I guess, we underestimate her, she is half a demon after all…" said Lucci smiling in an evil way

Law takes his sword out of the holder. But Sentomaru jumps impatiently and tries to attack her.

"Yes you did…" Robin kicks Sentomaru right to the ground while in the air; she lands and faces them like she's ready to fight

Absalom holds his right hand and points at Robin, suddenly a shot of bazooka rushes toward her; she dodges at the right moment

Lucci disappears, Robin looks surprised, but then she looks behind knowing that he will appear there

Lucci appears behind her; before she can turn she feels his five fingers going inside her back, stronger than any bullet she felt in her life. She quickly moves forward

_"It's a waste of time and energy fighting these freaks; I have to take Nami and escape" thought _Robin as she icking up her breath

She looked around for Nami, Robin noticed her lying on the ground; She was currently fighting with demons, and her friend apparently was in a coma, Nami will wake up with a hangover, but she will wake up in a hospital with fatal injuries; she thought to herself, she rushed to grab Nami

Suddenly

She feels a very cold yet super strong fist that throws her to the other side of the area, she sees Aokiji before she lands to the ground

Robin never thought that someone will catch up with her speed, and she never expected Aokiji to do that specially while taking a nap. But Aokiji was obviosly the most experienced among all the demons who're attacking her

Right now, Robin was exhausted, she was drunk, she already had 2 missions on the same day as an assassin. She got cut by an ice pick, smacked to the ground by an ice fist, hit by a finger fun, and her vision was blurry, and she was bleeding everywhere... even though she was a super famous assassin, she has never felt such pain in her life, demon's attacks are a thousand times stronger than a human's after all. But she knew something for sure, she's not gonna turn her soul to the Devil, not in a million years. She then was ready for her secret technique (hit and run) she's supposed to use the last bit of her energy to hit the ice guy which is obviously the strongest, and then take Nami and escape. But the catch is that she should do that with the speed of light or she's doomed, she got her self together and started running

Suddenly

"Not too soon…" said a familiar voice behind Robin

Robin was grabbed from the back, her hands were stuck too, it was a super strong man, but obviously there was NOTHNG there when she looked

"Did I mention that I'm an invisible man? Grrrrrr" said the man

Soon the "invisible" man behind her became visible, it was the lion guy Absalom, before she can look in front of her, she felt something hit her stomach, she coughed blood, while taking the hit, she swore she never felt something more painful in her life, she looked in front of her and saw Sentomaru hitting her with the back of his axe

Before she can notice, Robin was doomed "literally" she saw that Lucci is standing in front of her with the seal, it was the end; even after she dies, her soul wouldn't rest, but it will be possessed by a demon, not only a demon but the Devil himself among all of them.

Robin was about to lose conciseness

"You are strong, but you can't face so many of us…" said Lucci about to touch her bloody forehead and release the seal as Absalom was holding her from behind, She looked at Lucci as he touched her forehead

Suddenly

_(To be continued…)_

I am updating soon, so be hold chapter 2 (An Angel In a demon's Heart)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story whatsoever…

**The Demon's child**

**Chapter 2 - an Angel in a Demon's Heart**

Robin was about to lose conciseness

"You are strong, but you can't face so many of us…" said Lucci about to touch her bloody forehead and release the seal as Absalom was holding her from behind, She looked at Lucci as he touched her forehead

Robin closed her eyes

Suddenly

She heard a loud noise, when she opened her eyes, she saw Lucci thrown to the building on the right side of the alley. She then tried to see who blown Lucci that far, she tried to concentrate but the attacker was so fast, and her vision was too blurry. Soon she felt Absalom releasing her, she looked around and was surprised to see Absalom knocked down as well.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Aokiji removing his sleeping mask but still calm

"You will regret this…" said Lucci while he's standing up in anger

Robin finally got a clear vision, and she was more than shocked to see no one else but Law, one of the demons. She really didn't have the time to analyze everything as she lost her vision and fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Oi, get hold of yourself…" said Law while standing in front of Robin holding his big sword with both a serious, and worried look on his face.

"Absalom is done for… so are you, Law…" said Lucci after checking out Absalom on the ground, with a scary look on his face

"We'll see..." said Law confronting the others

Without any delay, the three demons attacked Law instantly; surprisingly, Law seems to be equal with the three of them combined, Law takes a position and slashes his sword to the air, attacking all three

They fly and hit the walls of a building behind them

"You are stronger than you look, kid…" said Aokiji while standing up and whipping the blood from his mouth

Robin was on the ground she looking unconscious, but she opens her eyes, and looks at the scene confused

_"What the hell is happening?"_ said Robin to herself

_"So that guy's strong too, but why's he fighting his comrades?"_Robin to herself curiously

Law looked behind and noticed that Robin can still open her eyes, he takes the chance and grabs her from the waist by his left hand and disappears in tremendous speed

"Wait!" said Robin while Law is grabbing her and running, but she get's cut off by Law

"Listen I'm not doing this, because I have pity on you, I have my reasons…" said Law carelessly but he get's cut off as well by Robin

"I don't give a shit what're your reasons! I'm not leaving without my friend!" said Robin very rudely to Law while she's trying to get away from his grab

"What the hell are you talking about!" said Law surprised, and he finally stopped running when he noticed that the demons stopped following them

"My friend, that drunk girl on the ground, I'm not leaving without her!" said Robin while she stood on her feet on the ground, but then fell on her knees and started coughing blood

"You don't have much of a choice…" said Law sarcastically looking at her blood

"Shut up! I know what you want! So hurry and save my friend!" said Robin angrily

"Do you know who you are talking to?" said Law

"I know your filthy kind very well, I was raised by one… you want my soul huh, if you didn't do what I say, I will kill myself?" said Robin disgusted yet, serious

"You do knoo after all…" said Law with an interesting look on his face

"I'm gonna give it to you, but save my friend…" said Robin with a worried look on her face

"How can I be sure?" said Law wondering

"I never go back on my word besides, giving my soul to a pathetic demon like you, is at least better than giving it to the Devil…" said Robin rudely

"Hey you should be more careful talking to me…" said Law with a threatening look on his face

"Hurry up! She could be dead by now!" said Robin yelling at law while getting up

"…" Law looked at Robin wondering

They heard a sound of a strong explosion nearby, the area next to them was burning in flames  
Robin's eyes widened as she looked behind her, she stood up and grabbed Law's collar very angrily

"Listen, she is… she is my BEST friend, the only friend I have in this world! I swear I will kill you and then kill myself if she died, so hurry up! Before she…" Robin was yelling at Law so dramatically before she could continue, she was out cold unconscious, but Law grabbed her before she fell

"She is quite stubborn..." said Law

"Man, now I have to save that human, you stay here hothead" said Law while putting her on the ground

_Three hours later_

Robin woke up after passing out on a demon, but she found herself on the couch in the living room of her and Nami's house, she looked around and checked her body she didn't see one scratch

_"So it was a dream? It seemed so real…"_ said Robin wondering to herself

"You woke up pretty fast…" said Law appearing from nowhere

"…" Robin looked at him like she saw a demon (which she did)

"I healed you, but it takes days to wake up, you just woke up after a few hours…" said Law struggling to be nice with her as much as he can

"_It's not a dream after ALL!_" thought Robin while covering her face both hands lying on the couch desperately

"Huh, Nami! Where is Nami?!" said Robin remembering what happened

"You mean this one?" said Law pointed at Nami sleeping on the ground

"She seems fine, that's relieving" Robin looked at Nami with reilief

Nami was lying on the ground like a pet, her saliva all over her mouth and she looked like a mess

Robin looked at Law, and she noticed his devil cloak missing; he apperantly got desposed of it while he was heading back and saving Nami, and she then looked at Nami

"Huh? Oi! You fool, why is she thrown to the ground, be more gentle!" said Robin realizing her position

"Fool? That's what I get for saving and bringing you to your house, and putting you properly on a couch…?" said Law with disappointment

"You have a point, she _did_deserve this after passing out in a middle of a deadly battle… wait, how did you know where's our house?" said robin agreeing with Law, and then she looked at him wondering

"I went through her mind" said Law pointing to Nami carelessly

"Heeey! that's a private thing!" said Robin surprised

"Well, I didn't have much of of a choice..." said Law with a rude tone

"Wait, what happened by the way?" said Robin curiosly

"_Afte_r you decided to take a nap… I went to save her, but I was surprised that the other demons weren't there, from the noise I heard, it seemed like they were fighting with someone…" said law to Robin with a mysterious look on his face

"Right, demons…" said Robin with an angry look on her face

"Is it true?" said law wondering

"Hum?" wondered Robin

"Is it true that you are a half demon, I never heard of such thing before" Law to Robin curiously

Robin didn't talk for a moment; she looked at a photo frame of her when she was a child with an older woman that was apparently her mother.

"My father… he was demon" said Robin looking away from the photo with sadness on her face

"I will give you my soul, but I want to make a deal with you first…" said Robin changing the subject

"Now you're speaking my language…" said Law with a calm voice

"Those guys will come after me, maybe even more of them will come, I need you to protect me and Nami, I thought I can protect myself, but those guys proved me wrong" said Robin with a serious tone

"You weren't bad… for a human blood" said Law

"Shut up, the only reason they got me was because they outnumbered me, and I was struggling to distract them from Nami…" said Robin, still calm

"Yeah _sure…_I will protect you, I can't afford getting you killed, it will make everything I did effortless" said Law, still calm

"(Sight) oh by the way… wait, what's your crappy name again?" said Robin but she stopped on the middle of her talk wondering about Law's name

"I am Trafalgar Law, and it's not crappy…" said Law struggling to keep calm

"By the way Trafy, why did the devil want _my_ soul, out of every human being in the underworld?" said Robin still talking rudely

"I don't know, maybe because you are the only human that carries a demon's blood, or because you pathetic body that has supernatural powers, at least I'm sure he's not after you pleasant personality…" said Law rudely

Robin raised an eyebrow

"Nice to know, _Trafy_" said Robin teasing Law

"You know you should be more careful with your words, I am a demon, not your servant…" said Law a rude Tone

"That's how I talk with everyone, when you invent a magical demonic potion that will change my personality, let me know" said Robin with a rude smile

"…" Law looked at her, with an annoyed look on his face

"You may go now, and come back when I'm dead" said Robin to Law while she got up and head to the balcony

"No way, I will watch out for you, you may get killed or attacked again" said Law

"So you will become my guarding _demon_? this sounds enteresting" said Robin sarcasticly

"Besides, since I betrayed the devil they will be after me too, so I need to stay in a quiet place" said Law to Robin as he followed her to the balcony with calm steps

"That quiet place of yours is certainly not my house… "said Robin but she was interrupted

Robin fell on her knees feeling pain, she started breathing heavily, she was pushing her hands on her chest

"What's wrong?" said Law while looking at her not reacting in any way

"It's my heart! It really hurts GODDAMMIT!" said Robin almost screaming in pain

"Oh, maybe you're getting a heart attack, that will save me a lot of time…" said Law sarcasticaly

"I'm serious…" said Robin with a serious tone, while pressing her chest really hard

Suddenly, a small flash of light starts coming out from her

"…" Law's face turns serious

The flash of light becomes bigger and bigger, and then it disappears, suddenly Robin seemed to calm down like nothing happened

"It stopped…" said Law with a surprised look

"A heart attack huh? I'm so gonna kick your ass…" said Robin with a calm and evil look on her face joking while she's standing up

Suddenly

Robin saw yellow flames hitting Law, Law went flying and hit the wall behind him

"What?!" said Robin surprised, looking around for the source of the flame

"Those flames are familiar…" said Law recovering from the attack

"Get lost, demon…" a voice suddenly approached them, and flames tried to hit Law again, but Law dodged

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…" said the voice to Robin

Robin looked in front of her, and she saw a man standing in front of her like he's protecting her from something; he was a muscular man, as tall as Law, with short black hear, and white shorts, and black boots, he was wearing a white hat, but he was for _some reason_ topless, in which the tattoo on his back was shown; It was a big writing that says "Heavens". He was pointing his fist at Law and yellow flames were coming out from the guy

"Huh, who the hell are you!" said Robin to the guy rudely

"Oh it's you, what are you doing here, bastard" said Law as if he recognized him

"Oi Trafy, who is he?!" said Robin to Law

"An old enemy …" said Law while looking at the flame guy

"A-another demon, oh my god that's the worst day of my life!" said Robin putting her hand on her forehead in frustration

"No I'm not, I got your back, Robin…" said the flame guy

"Robin? Who ARE YOU…?" said Robin sarcastically

"Robin, don't come near him, he's dangerous…" said Law to Robin with a serious look

"Robin, trust me I'm the good guy here" said the flame guy with a nice attitude

_"He seems friendly…"_Robin thought to herself

"There's no need for protection, I have one, this demon is harmless" said Robin trying to calm things down

"At least to me…" she then looks at Law in a non trusty look

Suddenly the flames from the guy's arms disappear

"That's a demon you know! Wait, don't tell me you made a deal with him" said Ace looking at Robin with a surprised look

"That's exactly what happened, now do you mind telling me _who_ the hell are you?" said Robin wondering how he knew abou that

"How could you, he will take your soul forever!" said the flame guy in a loud voice

"For the LAST time! WHO ARE YOU?!" said Robin losing her temper

"My apologies for not saying my name earlier, I'm Portgas Ace, I'm your guardian angel" said the man named Ace very politely

"You know demon's hate angels, a lot…"said Law with an evil glare

Law jumps to attack Ace, but he was stopped by Robin, she looked creepy, even to him

"_Guardian_ angel huh? And what do angels do?" said Robin to Ace

"I will gladly answer your question, my job is to protect you from anything" said Ace with an innocent smile

"And where the hell have you been when a group of demons attacked me a few hours ago! You freaking idiot!" said Robin really angrily while hitting him with a really strong fist on the head

"She has a point, angel bastard, and they call US the bad guys…" said Law sarcastically

"My severe apologies Robin, it's my entire fault you offered your soul for a demon, please forgive me…" said Ace trying to be polite

"Where have you been all this time, and since when did you starts _guarding_ me?" said Robin trying to calm herself down

"since a few years ago, since the elders found out about a human getting close to a demon, they suspected that they had a child together, they had their doubts that it's you, since you had supernatural strength above humans… I was asked to protect you from demons; I was in your heart, literally" said Ace explaining

"Well that explains the heart attack" said Law raising an eyebrow, but he didn't seem serious though

"It's not a warm place by the way…" said Ace sarcastically

"This is not a super hero catch phrase! How the hell can you be in my heart!" said Robin angrily

"That's where all the guarding angels are attached to when they are assigned to protect someone, because when you feel the danger, the first thing to know is you heart" said Ace calmly

"Oi, he's serious, I wonder what kind of a place is that…" said Law like he's almost going to laugh

"My apologies for violating your privacy Robin, but that's my job" said Ace calmly

"Your politeness is getting on my nerves…" said Robin with an angry face

"Robin?" said a voice from behind

The three turned around to see Nami; in some point in this conversation, Robin has forgotten that she's arguing with both, a demon, and an angel in the same goddamn time. Nami was her best friend indeed, but she had absolutely no clue about Robin's true background, Robin was thinking of a good plan to fool Nami, knowing that she won't get fooled easily

"Good after noon, Nami-kun" said Ace with a smile, waving at Nami

Plan failed.

_"_Huh?" Nami was rubbing her eyes as she was obviously going through severe hangover

"…" Robin and Law were looking at Ace with anger

"What?" said Ace while looking at Robin, wondering why she is so angry

_To be continued_

**Note: I changed Ace's outfit in this story so it will be more convenient for his role as an angel, I also changed the color of his flames for the same purpose, and the tattoo will be explained later on the story…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story whatsoever…

**The Demon's Child**

**Chapter 3 – Rough Past-Doomed Future**

"Good after noon, Nami-kun" said Ace with a smile

Plan failed.

_"_Huh?" Nami was rubbing her eyes as she was obviously going through severe hangover

"…" Robin and Law were looking at Ace with anger

"What?" said Ace while looking at Robin, wondering why she is angry…

Nami was able to see a clear image, she saw her best friend Robin, standing with two super sexy guys; the first one was very handsome, with blue eyes and a cute animal print hat, the other one wasn't quite handsome as the first guy, but he was TOPLESS, and he had a really sexy muscular body; he also had freckles which she noticed, they made him look childish but also cute.

Nami thought she woke up in heaven, cuties were her weak point, she smiled and walked toward them

Suddenly

Nami fell on the ground, luckily she didn't hit her face...she just lied there and completed her nap.

"Heeeeeh, she just drank _too_ much…" said Robin with a relieved face

"Humans are weird creators…" said Law sarcasticaly

"I agree…" said Ace to Law

"Oi, angel bastard, where were you a few hours ago?" said Law in a rude way

"Hmph, it's really funny you're calling me bastard, while demons are the most disgusting thing in the world…" said Ace turning serious

"What did you just say?" said Law in a threatening look

"I just called you disgusting Trafalgar; I don't know what came to Robin to offer _you_ her soul…" said Law with a threatening look as well

Robin looked at the two noticing the tension, Ace looked like a nice guy to her, but he obviously was serious and tough too, whatever is happening between them she couldn't afford those two clashing in her apartment, specially that Nami worked so hard to get. And if something happened to the apartment, Nami will become even more dangerous than the devil himself

"Do you mind answering the question, Ace?" said Robin calming things down

"Unfortunately a few hours ago I was called by the elders, and in the time I came back, I wasn't able to reach your heart, so I rushed to your location where I found couple of demons, I could sense that you were running from them so I bought you some time…" said Ace explaining with a serious look on his face

"Couple of demons?" said Robin remembering

"So it was you…" said Law with a calm look on his face

"Yes, when I was attached to your heart again, I was able to sense a demon individual around you, I came out and saw _him…_" said Ace while looking at Law with a glare

"What happened with those bastards?" said Robin with an angry look on her face

"I was able to finish the huge axe guy, and I damaged the pigeon guy as well, but Aokiji was too tough… "

"I noticed that too, the ice bastard was really strong, my hits were like nothing to him, he didn't take any damage, while the others did…" said Robin wondering

"That's Aokiji's ability, similar to this angel, they have logia abilities, and normal attacks have no effects on them…"

"Logia? Ace too?" said Robin surprised

"I posses the ability of fire…" said Ace while making a small yellow flame from his index finger

"Huh? Interesting…" said Robin looking at Ace

Ace's face expressions changed, as if he received a signal or something

"Robin, the elders are calling me again, they won't overlook this easily, making a deal with a demon is not an easy thing…" said Ace with a worried look on his face

"Those geezers, Robin don't worry, they can't do anything to you now, not with me around" said Law

Robin was silent unusually for her, ever since Ace said (elders) her mood changed, she formed a fist in her right hand, was she was obviously very angry about something

"Maybe not right now, but Robin, I want you to reconsider your decision, I mean, your future will be _doomed_ with this demon with you" said Ace with a worried look

Robin was looking down, and her face was hiden under the shadow of her forehead

"Your dad was a demon indeed, but he was a good person, he defeated a lot of demons and he challenged the devil many times, the whole heavens and the elders carry a lot of respect towards him, and that's why they sent me to protect you, in our perspective; your dad wasn't a demon, not at all" said Ace

"Oh really? Why didn't your _elders _do anything to protect my mom? I bet they knew she was targeted, but they did nothing, nothing at all..." said Robin with hatred on her face

"Hmph?" Law seemed surprised

"I didn't recieve information about her…" said Ace uncertain

"Her, name was Olivia by the way, Nico Olivia, she was killed, by them! For you that guy was a hero, fbut or me he was the reason my mother died, I hate him so much that I even hate myself carrying his demon blood" said Robin really angrily

**_Flashback_**

Many years ago, in a small house that seemed very dark, there was a tall women that resembles Robin a lot, the only differences between them was her white silky long hair. She was carrying the eight years old Robin and running so fast, she was apparently getting attacked by some people from behind.

The women enters the basement and puts Robin on the ground while locking the door, she begins searching for something

"M-mom, who are those people?" said little Robin with teary eyes

"They are bad guys, Robin, they are strong and evil…" said Olivia while taking out a shotgun somewhere in the basement

"What do they want?" said Robin

"Listen Robin, Mommy will go to see these guys, I may not come back ok…" said Olivia trying to calm Robin down while putting her hands on Robin's cheeks

"What! Then don't go, please! Don't leave me!" said Robin terrified

"Listen Robin, you are old now, and strong, so if I didn't come back, I want you hide here very well... They didn't see you so it will be fine, they are after me" said Olivia with a sad look on her face

"Mom!" said Robin crying and hugging her mom

"it's ok baby, you have to be strong… now listen carefully, I might not be around be around anymore, so I want you to be careful, an-and I want you to become a good person, you like history right? You may become an archaeologist someday, and also, never tell anyone anything about me or your father... don't tell anyone about our names, and remember always, we love you so much" said Olivia crying with Robin on her arms

"No, please stay!" cried Robin as her mom unlocked the door and came out of the room

Robin cried even after Olivia left the room, she noticed a spot and hid herself there, she later heard gunshots, and she started crying again while closing her ears and eyes, she just wanted this to end…

**_Right now_**

"Robin…" said Ace with a sad look on her face

Robin just stood there, she didn't say a word, she was looking at nowhere in deep thought, remembering her painful memories

**_Flash back_**

It was after sometime Olivia left the young Robin alone in the basement, Robin felt that the "bad guys" are gone, so she went out finding the house in a mess, all the furniture smashed, and blood was everywhere, she entered the living room and saw the most painful scene she ever saw in her life

Olivia was lying on the ground, blood everywhere on her body, her eyes were still open, and her skin was very white. Some of her hair colored with blood, and wounds were all over her face. She was obviously not breathing, so she was probably killed a long time ago before Robin had the courage to come out

Robin was quiet, she was prepared for this, she then walked slowly until she reached Olivia, and she went down on her knees, and grabbed Olivia's right hand, and started crying in silent.

**_Right now_**

"Robin, shall I beat this angel out of here?" said Law pointing at Ace taking the chance

"Robin, are you ok?" said ace completely ignoring Law

"What?" said Robin to Ace with a blank on her eyes

"What should I tell the elders? I have to go report them about what happened…" said Ace seriously

"Tell them to go to hell" said Robin with a rude tone

"You should take this seriously, they are not just old people, they control all the angels in the underworld, I don't like them that much, but their authorities are not to be underestimated!" said Ace very seriously

"I'm aware of that very well; I don't want their help, in any way. I don't want to see you, or any guardian angels again, I'm sticking with Trafy even if that _dooms_ me in the future, tell them to leave me alone" said Robin very serious as well

"Hey do you kno…" said Ace angrily but he was interrupted by Law

"You heard her Portgas" said Law rudely

"Hey you! Stay out of this!" said Ace with an angry voice

"Stop it you two! Ace I'm asking you nicely, I refuse to cooperate, I'm not changing my mind in anyway" said Robin

"Thanks for saving us, but I don't need those elder's help anymore..." said Robin

"(Sight)" Ace said nothing, he was obviously angry and disappointed, flames came all over his body and he suddenly disappeared

"I guess we won't be seeing him anytime soon…" said Law

"I guess, you're right. Now, what am I going to do with _you_?" said Robin looking at Law

"I don't know, that's up to you…" said Law as he sat on a chair, and he rested his sword on the wall next to him

Robin walked over to Nami, she then held her and put her right arm across her neck and lifted her side, she began walking to Nami's room

"I guess, I don't have a choice, I'll give you the guest room" said Robin while entering Nami's room with an upset look

"What about your human friend?" said Law curiously

"Are you kidding? She falls in love with every handsome man she meets, and she will probably throw you a party" said Robin sarcastically while coming out of the room after she placed Nami in her bed

"Am I considered _handsome_ for your standards?" said Law teasing Robin

Robin examined Law very well

"You'll manage…" said Robin calmly

"I don't really need a bedroom, demons don't sleep…" said Law disappointed for not being able to tease her. One thing Law noticed about her, beside being ignorant and rude, is that she was _unteasable_, it kinda frustrated him

"Really? You have vampire traits too?" said Robin sarcastically

"Demons only sleep, when they're exhausted…" said Law with a glare

"Do you_ ever_ get exhausted?" said Robin

"No." said Law

"I figured, now listen, when Nami's around you are a human; she doesn't know demons exist, and she certainly doesn't know that I'm a half of demon" said Robin explaining

"that's a waste, why don't we just kill her?" said Law

Law was only joking, but Robin's face turned serious she walked to him with an evil glare

"If you ever hurt Nami, I will break every single bone in your body, I will smash you to pieces, and feed you to beast… understand?" said Robin with a creepy look very close to Law's head

_"Scary…"_ thought Law to himself

"So, what am I supposed to do?" said Law

Robin started acting normally

"Act Normal…" said Robin insisting

"I am normal" said Law feeling offended

Robin turned to him

"Then act opposite of normal…" said Robin rudely, again

"You are really getting on my nerves…" said Law to Robin

"Then bear with it, you are going to be living with us from now and on" said Robin carelessly

"I'm looking forward to that…" said Law with a fake attitude

"Maybe you can help us with the rent, you can't be staying here for free…" said Robin thinking

"I am protecting you, and I have to pay too…" said Law surprised

"Well, maybe you are considered handsome, but there's one thing Nami loves more than that, Money… can you bring any money?" said Robin curiously

"I'll manage…" said Law

Robin looked at him and thought about the twisted ways he will bring money with, but she had to get used to it, from now and on she will be living with a demon, it certainly won't be easy…

**Two years later**

Robin, Law, and Nami were living together for almost two years now; Robin convinced Nami that Law was an old friend that needed a place to stay. And surprisingly, Robin and Law got along together better than she imagined, he's still a demon, and he still does bad stuff, but she wasn't the one to judge, she was still working as an assassin killing people every day...Law in the other hand, wouldn't leave her alone, he came along in all her missions, and he was like her shadow, he wanted her soul very badly, and she couldn't blame the guy, demon's existed to take soul from humans, and her soul was wanted a lot in the underworld.

She did get attacked by demons every once and a while, but Law killed them all, they used to attack in individuals, not like a team like the first time, and Nami was getting along with Law very well too, she was obviously in love with him, and she was also relieved paying less rent and saving more of her precious money, in which she earns from her acting career

Robin had a really interesting life, but there was something bothering her, she couldn't sleep at night, never. She just kept getting nightmares about that Aokiji guy and Lucci, she knew that they were out loose, and she also kept dreaming about her mom even more than before, the heavens board "the elders" did leave her alone and she never saw that Ace guy since then.

_To be continued_

_I will be posting soon, be hold to my next chapter (A Dream)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story whatsoever…

**The Demon's Child **

**Chapter 4 – A Dream**

It was early in the morning and as usual, Robin wasn't able to sleep thinking about demons and stuff, and it has been days since she was able to close her eyes and take a proper nap.

She walked to the kitchen to see Nami drinking her coffee and reading a newspaper, Law was sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head, his eyes were open, but he was doing nothing, it was usual for Law, he was a demon with a deep mind, he also preferred sitting alone thinking rather than chatting with Nami.

"Good morning Robin" said Nami continuing to read her newspaper

"Good morning" said Robin looking like a mess

"You should start getting some sleep or you'll turn to Dracula sooner or later…" said Nami looking at Robin with a worried look

"You think?" said Robin sarcastically

Robin looked at Law who didn't move or do nothing at all

"He has been like that since I woke up, sometimes I check if he's still breathing, this _habit_ of his worries me, I mean maybe someday he'll stop breathing while _thinking_" said Nami whispering to Robin

Robin looked at Law with a calm look, she didn't worry about him like Nami did, but she had to wake him up from his day dreaming

"Oi! Trafy, mush mushi" said Robin to Law trying to get his attention but he didn't seem to hear anything

Robin picked up a spoon and threw it on Law's head

Law took the spoon right in to his head; he woke up and looked at Robin with anger

"Good morning, Trafy" said Robin calmly

"That's a very polite way to wake someone up..." said Law looking at Robin with anger

"Oooh…" Robin looked at Law with a fake smile

Nami looked at the two; she swore she could see electricity between them

"Coffee, Law-Kun?" said Nami with a smile

"Yeah, sure" said Law ignoring Robin, he stood and walked toward them and pulled a chair to sit

"Here you go..." said Nami while putting the coffee on the table in front of him

"mmmm" Law took a sip and pretended that it tasted good, demon's feed on souls not coffee, he just pretended to drink so Nami wouldn't notice anything

"Law-kun, next week we're filming in another city, I'll be gone for couple of days, so you can come with me if you like to" said Nami with a smile

"Hmm, I can't, I have plans…" said Law carelessly

"Oh, please…" said Nami

"Don't push it Nami, Trafy is a busy man…" said Robin while dinking her coffee calmly

"Whatever, you're both are busy all the time, I'm late anyway…" said Nami with disappointment heading to the appartment's door, and leaving

After Nami left the house, Law spilled the coffee in the sink; he didn't like to be forced to do anything. Robin opened her laptop to check her mail

"Where were you earlier?" said Robin while checking her email

"Nothing, I was just trying to find out if there's any other demons after you in this area, until I was hit in the head by a _spoon_…" said Law with a glare

"Did you sense any demons?" said Robin ignoring the spoon part

"You didn't let me sense anything" said Law

"No missions either, it seems like a peaceful day, maybe I can continue my research" said Robin taking a sip of her coffee while still looking at her laptop

"Research?" said Law curiously

"About ancient history, something that wouldn't interest a demon like you…" said Robin closing her laptop

"That's what those boring books are about…" said Law remembering

"Hey, who gave you permission to read those?" said Robin with an upset look

"I am a demon by the way, I don't need permission to do stuff, plus I had to kill time while night guarding you" said Law explaining

"Wait, since when did you start night guarding me?" said Robin surprised

"When I feel demons around, how do you think I saved you that time when that demon three attacked you?" said Law carelessly

"Oh, that wax bastard…" said Robin remembering

"But still, don't ruin those books, I spent a fortune on those…" said Robin changing the subject

"A fortune? On books _that_ boring?" said Law sarcastically

"History may always be repeating itself, but humans cannot go back into the past, you wouldn't understand that, would you?" said Robin deeply

"No." said barely listening to what she said

They hear the door knocking

"Whose that in this goddamn morning?" said Robin annoyed, she was going to stand and walk to open the door, but Law stopped her, he put out his sword

"Stay here" said Law walking toward the door

Robin didn't seem to care, she was attacked by demons more than she can count, she was used to it, she sat down and continued drinking her coffee calmly

Law opened the door, but before he can see whose behind it; he got kicked across the living room, Robin was calm, she actually liked to see Law get hit every once and a while...Law was shot to the wall, with bubbles all over him, the bubbles smelled nice thought...

She looked and saw a tall woman entering the door, she had a long blond hair, with blue eyes, and eyeglasses, and she was wearing a black short dress.

"I can't get up…" said Law with a tired look on his face, he was leaning against the wall not getting up, and he didn't seem like the normal Law everyone fears of

"What Trafy, did you lost your talent spending two years in this house?" said Robin looking at Law sarcastically

"I am serious, I can't move!" said Law seriously

Robin looked at Law for a moment, she took the last sip of her coffee, standed calmly, and walked toward Law. She was standing in front of him facing the woman with a serious look on her face  
She noticed that this woman had some sort of ability, so she was paying attension

"You know its rude entering someone's house like that…" said Robin with a serious glare

"That man was ready to attack me, that's sexual harassment…" said the bubble woman

"Heeeeeeeh, I guess I have to kick you out, the same way you kicked him…" said Robin with a threatening look

"That's sexual harassment too…" said the woman straightening her glasses

She pointed her hand at Robin releasing bubbles, the bubbles headed toward her. Robin looked at Law as he was in the ground, helpless, she knew there's something tricky about them so she dodged them fast

The bubbles hit Law instead; and Law was even more helpless than before

"Trafy, try to take those bubbles off of you!" said Robin while dodging

"I would do that if I could, I can't even move a muscle…" said Law

"You shouldn't let your guard down while facing me…" said the women with an evil smile

Without Robin noticing, the bubbles were all over her body too, she was in the kitchen near the sink when she fell to the ground like she was drained out of energy

"_So those bubbles absorb energy or something, I need to take them off_" thought Robin to herself, lied to the ground helpless, like Law

Law was starting to get up, but the women noticed him and she kicked the air like she slashed it, the slash then moved and hit Law, and Law was helpless again

"I have to eliminate the demon first, and then seal you, Nico Robin…" The women looked at Robin with a glare and started walking toward Law

Robin looked above her and had an idea; she needed to distract the woman

"It's rude to say my name without introducing yourself first…" said Robin with a fake glare

The woman seemed curios, but she thought she had the hang of it, so she continued walking toward Law

"You are right, you should know the name of the demon who will finish both of you, my name is Kalifa" said the woman named Kalifa with an evil smile

Law tried to reach his sword, but the woman grabbed his hand, she had great strength; Robin looked at his hand as it started shaping funny and glowing

"What the hell!" said Law as he looked at his hand, like it's a toy part or something

The things were getting intense Robin had to do something, fast.

"Aah Kalifa, you are really strong and have a weird ability, I never saw something like that before" said Robin looking above her, and then at kalifa

Kalifa looked at Robin she was helpless, so she didn't mind answering her last question

"Ok, I will tell you…" said Kalifa

"_Dump blonde_…" thought Robin with a smile

"I posses the ability of soap, I can absorb energy by my soap bubbles, I can also make everything I touch, beautiful and clean…" said Kalifa explaining

_"I knew it!"_ thought Robin

"Now, let's finish you Trafalgar" said Kalifa as she placed her hand in his other arm it started turning funny too

Suddenly

Kalifa felt a really strong kick, that made her fly across the apartment, she opened her eyes while in the ground and saw Robin, her eyes widened in shock, and she looked at Robin carefully and noticed that she's is wet, with water all over her body

"Soap bubbles need to get wash out eventually, Kalifa" said Robin with an evil smile

"You…" said Kalifa with anger

"I was pretty lucky too, that I got knocked down next to the sink…" said Robin while looking at the sink behind her, she used the water from there to wash the bubbles off of her body

"I underestimated you…" said Kalifa standing with a smile

"Yes, you did" said Robin preparing to fight

Kalifa suddenly disappeared

Robin remembered something like that when she was fighting with pigeon guy Lucci, but this time she knew she will appear behind her, she then took out a knife; Robin was always prepared and armed with lots of weapons hidden _somewhere_ in her body… so she turned around really fast with the knife in her hand, Kalifa appeared behind her as Robin expected

"_Huh, impossible! She saw through my attack!_" thought Kalifa to herself really surprised

Without any delay, Robin stabbed the knife right into her heart; she knew that's the demons' weak point, since she sees Law fighting them all the time

"…" Law looked shocked, but in the same time he was really proud, just like master proud of his student, and then he remembered his position, and he realized he looked pathetic, he was just saved by a mere human he's supposed to protect… he started looking gloomy, like he always does

Kalifa fell on the ground, as an assassin, Robin liked one thing about demons, when they're finished they just vaporize in the air, you don't have to hide their bodies or anything…

Within moments, Kalifa disappeared, Robin was so happy, and her smile didn't leave her face for a while, she turned and looked at Law

"You look pathetic , and funny" said Robin teasing Law

"Don't get so cocky, she was weak…" said Law arrogantly

"Weak? In two years that I know you, you never got _that_ damaged before" said Robin, she walked to the Refrigerator and brought two large bottles of water and walked back to Law and spilled it all over his face

"You should remain silent and thank me…" said Robin with a glare

Law's arms became normal again, and he seemed to have his energy back, he stood up but Robin was still splitting water on him

"I said, don't get so cocky…" said Law while grabbing her wrists, the two were really close, _too_ close

Law looked at her right in the eye, Robin didn't feel awkward at all, she kept smiling in her evil way, even being so close to a demon, a really handsome and sexy demon actually, Robin didn't care less about his beauty, or any other guy, she just didn't go all crazy when guys do _sexy _stuff in front of her, opposite her friend Nami in which she nearly pass out every time Law does an eye contact with her, this woman was immune to this kind of power.

He was silent, the one who was feeling awkward was Law, he just didn't like to get too close to her, and it just made him uncomfortable. For Law this lasted for ages, but in reality it lasted for two seconds until Robin approached his head even closer

"You ARE _pathetic_…" said Robin while releasing her hands with an evil glare, and then walked to throw the bottles in the trash can

"There's nothing wrong with you doing some work once in a lifetime" Law shook the ideas out of his head and continued to teas the unteasible woman

Law didn't feel okay, he rested on the couch and put his hand on his forehead

"Are you ok, or that woman _got_ you?" said Robin sarcastically

"I am just still a little affected by her damn powers" said Law lazily

"Or maybe you are just exhausted, why don't you take a nap?" said Robin

Law's eyes widened

"Exhausted! don't be silly, demons don't get exhausted! That's impossible" said Law feeling offended

"Just chill, that woman's power is anything but normal, trust me, sleeping is a bless, I wish I could sleep peacefully, just close your eyes and rest" said Robin explaining

"Hmm" Law just thought about it, he doesn't see Robin sleeping that much, but she did sleep once in a while, in the other hand Nami used to sleep all the time, on the couch, with her head on the table, it just seemed like a peaceful thing

"I'm gonna go buy some groceries" said Robin wearing her jacket

"Wait maybe it isn't safe" said Law lazily

"I just defeated a demon, its fine, I'll be back in ten minutes" said Robin while leaving

Robin had left, Law felt really tired

"Sleeping, huh?" Law wondered

He closed his eyes, and rested his head. Before he can notice, he felt asleep and started snoring…

Robin left the grocery store with couple bags in her hand, she noticed that there was no one in the streets, it was the underworld after all, but her area was a safe place and it was crowded, Robin had no sense in holidays or days off, today could be Christmas and she will be the last one to know, she just hated calendars.

**Flash back **

"I said, don't get so cocky…" said Law while grabbing Robin's wrists, the two were really close, _too_ close

Law was silent, the one who was feeling awkward was him, he just didn't like to get too close to her, and it just made him uncomfortable. For Law this lasted for ages, but in reality it lasted for two seconds until Robin approached his head even closer

Suddenly

The two of them pushed their heads against each other in the same time, they kissed very passionately, for Law it felt so good…

_**Right now**_

Law woke up terrified, this was A DREAM! A really bad dream! A-a nightmare, he was breathing heavily like he never did before, he used to fight demons and angels all the time... but he never got terrified like that in his life, and he looked around and saw no one around.

"_What is wrong with me?!_" said Law to himself

_Meanwhile_

Robin continued walking, and she saw three people walking together toward her.

"This won't be good" said Robin to herself while looking at them; she knew some disaster will happen

In front of her were two men and a woman

The woman has a medium height, she had short dark blue hair, and she wore eyeglasses, she was holding a sword, the second guy was huge, he was wearing a yellow suit and he was wearing a light brown sunglasses, his face was so ugly, that pissed her off... the other man had a dark skin, with a bold head, and he was muscular. She noticed something about them in common, when she first saw Ace, she saw a tattoo on his backm that says "heavens", she also saw that in the girl's and the bold guy's arms

"Stop right there Nico Robin! You are accused of dealing with demons; therefore we have to finish you, right here, right now!" said the woman from a distance

Robin didn't understand anything from the girl, but it didn't sound like a good thing.

"Who are you?" said Robin seriously

"We are sent by the heavens board to eliminate you…" said the bold guy

"This Nico Robin is scaaaary" said the huge guy looking even uglier

Robin was still tired from her fight with Kalifa, she didn't have the time or energy to fight those guys, and they looked strong

"I would love to stay and play with you, but you chose a bad timing" said Robin and then suddenly she disappeared

She ran as fast as she can in the opposite direction, she was far from them she looked in front of her and saw the huge guy appearing from nowhere, he then kicked her, but the kick was so strong, she could see light coming out from his body, Robin was hit and she was injured badly. She stood up and tried to run but she saw the woman in front of her, she waved her sword but Robin dodged and kicked her, she didn't seem that strong as was thrown to the ground and couldn't lift herself up

She kept running and saw the bold guy, he hit her with his fist, but it felt like a really sharp sword cut in her in half, but luckily Robin had trained very hard those two years, so she was able to get up, she now knows all the three and their abilities, the women is the weakest, the bold guy's body is sharp, and the huge guy is fast.

She continued running as she was faster than the bold guy, the light guy appeared in front of her, he left a finger, suddenly a flash of light came out of it, and it hit right into Robin.

Robin fell on the ground again, the guys hit was very strong. Robin tried to get up, but the huge guy released another flash of light in his finger

"Kizaru-San please don't kill her!"

Robin heard something; she looked and saw the women

"We can only take her soul, we don't need to be violent" said the woman defending Robin

"You are too soft, Tashigi" said the bold man approaching them

"This is not the deal Daz! It's just not right, we are angels! Not demons!" said Tashigi angrily

"Huh, fine…" said the bold guy

He approached her…

_To be continued _

Stay on hold to my next chapter (A Huge Target)

**Note: I didn't mension that Kizaru had a tattoo, because Robin couldn't see it because Kizaru wears a lot of clothes... But I will leave it to your imaginations to deside where he has the heavens tattoo :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story whatsoever…

**The Demon's Child**

**Chapter 5 – A Huge Target**

"Kizaru-San please don't kill her!"

Robin heard something; she looked and saw the woman

"We can only take her soul, we don't need to be violent" said the woman defending Robin

"You are too soft, Tashigi" said the bold man approaching them

"This is not the deal Daz! It's just not right, we are angels! Not demons!" said Tashigi angrily

"Huh, fine…" said the bold guy

He aprouched her

Robin picked herself up and standed, from what she heard; those guys are angels, just like the flame guy, but why are they after her. Things were not good at this point, Robin couldn't believe that she was in this situation _again_.

"You better not move" said the bold guy approching Robin

"_This is not good, where the hell are you Law…_" thought Robin with a desperate look

Robin moved backwards slowly, but the huge Kizaru guy was behind her, and the woman was standing behind the Daz guy, but she wasn't able to look at Robin in the eye. Robin stopped

"Hey, you better not touch me…" said Robin angrily

"Hmph" said the bold guy carelessly

"Yes you better not!"

Robin heard a familiar voice; she looked around and couldn't see anyone

"You…" the bold guy's eyes widened

The guy stood in front of Robin

"It's you again" said Robin shocked, the guy in front of her was Ace…

"_I should seriously stop being rescued by demons and angels, it's getting too annoying…_" thought Robin to herself with an upset look

"I can't see your demon anywhere, is he finished already?" said Robin with an annoyed look

"It's kinda of a long story Ace, I will tell you after we defeat those people" said Robin with a calm voice

"Gladly…" Ace smiled

Robin took out two knifes from her belt, she turned around and threw them at Kizaru, but something weird happened. The knifes went throw Kizaru, and then went out like nothing happened, so she just realized she's in trouble.

"I will take care of him Robin, just hang in there" said Ace facing Kizaru

"Do what you wanna do…" said Robin sarcastically walking away from him

"So Kizaru, Daz Bones, and even you Tashigi, do you feel good picking up on a human, and you call yourselves angels?" said Ace with an angry look, and he also looked at Tashigi with disappointment

"We follow orders Ace, maybe you should start doing that do, the elders want this human dead…" said Bones with anger at Ace

"This will never happen with me as her guardian!" said Ace with a glare

At this moment, Robin was holding a lot respect for Ace for his attitude, she forced him to leave her alone two years ago, but he was still insisting to protect her now, she was very happy she had this guy as her guardian angle…

"Then we neeed to kill you too…" said Kizaru

"I can keep up with those two, but that light guy is too strong for me…" said Robin showing that she's ready to fight

"Then we have a plan, let's go!" said Ace with a smile

"You two are scaaaary…" said Kizaru while pointing his leg at Robin, about to do his light kick again, this attack was anything but normal, Robin was a little bit nervous

"Not this fast" said Ace while punching him

_"He can touch him"_ though Robin curiosly

Ace looked like he had the hang of it, Robin looked at Bones to do her part of the plan, she then remembered something, that's guy's hands were like swords, and she had nothing to defend herself with, because the knifes she had are lost, one of the knifes with Kalifa, and the others were lost when she threw it at Kizaru carelessly.

She was in trouble, so she had to keep dodging, until she finds a way to attack him. Robin also noticed that the woman wasn't moving at all. To be honest, Robin didn't complain…

Ace seemed to fight Kizaru equally; Robin was doing a good job dodging Bones's attacks.

Robin had to take her knife back somehow, she looked around to where she threw it, and she looked in front of her and saw that Bones was ready to attack her

"You know what they also call me? Number 1, and you shouldn't take your guard down so carelessly" said Bones with a smile

He stabbed her and pinned her to the ground, luckily he only stabbed her in theshoulder, but she wasn't able to move

Ace was surprised but he couldn't do anything with Kizaru attacking him.

Bones took his hand/sword out of her shoulder and he was ready to attack again

Suddenly

Robin heard a slash, that Tashigi girl finally made a move. She pushed Bones away.

Robin wasn't surprised, she has been in this kinda setuation more than once, it became something usual for her…

"Are you turning against us too, Tashigi" said Bones surprised

"I am not turning against anyone, I am doing what I suppose to be doing as an angel, the right thing!" said Tashigi

"Protecting a human that offers her soul to a demon!" said Bones rudely

"I owe her father a lot, and this is not how I would repay him!" said Tashigi deeply

"Demons are demons…" said Bones angrily

He attacked Robin again, but Tashigi pushed him away again, she was stronger than she looks

"I may not be that physically strong, but I am one of the best female swordsman angels out there…" said Tashiqi with a glare

The two continued clashing until Bones start using his legs too, he was fighting with four sword at the moment, Tashigi found it more difficult to keep up with him. She was about to get hit.

"And also I'm the strongest human out here" said Robin while attacking him from the side

She apparently got her knifes back, and she was able to push him quite a distance

"Thanks" said Tashigi not facing Robin

"You can thank me when we finish him" said Robin standing next to Tashigi facing Bones

"Two against one, huh?" said Bones wiping the blood from his mouth

"Are you strong enough to cut into his steel body?" said Robin to Tashigi

"I guess…" said Tashigi

"I'll hold him back, and you do the rest" said Robin while attacking Bones with a knife in each hand in which she holds them downwards. It seemed like a new fighting style she invented in the past two years

They started attacking each other

"You are keeping up, impressive" said Bones a little surprised looking at Robin

Meanwhile

Ace and Kizaru were clashing as well, Ace with his fists, and Kizaru with his kicks, their fight was big, their side of the street was mostly destroyed. Robin never imagined Ace was that strong

Robin and Bones were fighting; Robin noticed that his guard is down on Tashigi

"Now!" said Robin

Bones was confused, he tried to turn around, but Robin was attacking him even faster

Suddenly

Tashigi slashed him from behind, Blood started coming out from Bones's body. Bones fell down on his knees, and he leaned his head close to the ground feeling pain. Robin took the chance and stabbed him through the cut Tashigi did, she hit his heart and Bones fell on the ground and started vaporizing.

"It's the angels' weak point too…" said Robin to herself looking tired

"…" Tashigi was silent, but she didn't seem to regret killing him, she just needed sometime to relize what just happened

"We should help Ace…" said Robin looking at Ace holding her knifes

"You can't do anything if you don't know Haki…" said Tashigi looking at Ace with a calm voice to Robin

"Haki? What are you talking about" said Robin curiously

"Listen I am not your ally; I just returned a favor, and my job here is done" said Tashigi calmly

Tashigi started disappearing

"Thanks Tashigi…" said Ace noticing Tashigi leaving

Tashigi didn't say anything, she then disappeared

Robin looked at Ace and Kizaru, their fight was intense; it didn't look like it's gonna end anytime soon

"Oooooh, two are down. I'm in a sticky situation heree" said Kizaru while looking at Robin.

He kicked Ace with a super strong kick, that threw him to the other side of the street, and he looked at Robin. She didn't like the look on his face, not just because it was ugly, but because it wasn't pleasant either.

He lifted his finger again, but he didn't release just one flash of light, but released so many that she couldn't count, they were really fast, and Robin was barely avoiding them.

Ace lift himself up and started running toward him with his burning fist (literally)  
they suddenly saw something unexpected, Law has joined the party! He hit Kizaru with his sword, but Kizaru wasn't cut, DAMN that Kizaru is strong.

Ace stopped, he wasn't pleased to see Law. Luckily for Robin, the attacks stopped, but she never imagined there is someone who can stand equally to Law and Ace.

Kizaru woke up without a single scratch

_"Is he immortal or something?"_ thought Robin

Ace prepared his fist, and Law waved his sword. Robin was very upset at the moment, she was being saved by both, a demon _and_ an angel; two creatures she hated the most. She felt useless and pathetic, just like Law a while ago, but that was a different story. She was angry that she couldn't even touch the guy…

Suddenly

"Scaary… Hmph?" Kizaru was still showing his ugly facial expressions, but then his looks changed, apparently he got a signal or something

"I guess playing time is over, see you next time…" said Kizaru with his ugly smile

Law attacked him, but Kizaru disappeared just like Tashigi

"That bastard ran away…" said Law angrily

"No he didn't, he got called by the elders…" said Ace

"Hey angel bastard, I thought we told you that we don't want see your face again…" said Law rudely

"Hmph?" Ace was curios, did he know what just happened? Ace thought to himself..

Suddenly Law was hit in the head by a huge rock, and it really hurt him. Law looked behind him and saw Robin

"What the hell is wrong with you! And can you stop throwing things at my head!" said Law rubbing his head, he was really angry this time

"This _angel bastard_ here just saved my life, a job you're supposed to do!" said Robin with anger her eyes approuching Law

"What?" Law was surprised, and he didn't like what he just heard

"You were the one who told me to sleep! And it wasn't peaceful like you said! I saw a really horrible, horrible nightmare!" said Law with a very upset look on his face

"What? Did you dreamed of making out with Nami or something!" said Robin sarcastically yet, angry

Law froze; Robin was really close to the real answer

Robin noticed him, so she assumed she was right

"Oh really?" Robin looked at Law with disgust

Law didn't say a word

"While you were making out in your pervert fantasies! I was being attacked by angels!" said Robin flames in her eyes

"You two get along together in a weird way" said Ace sarcastically

"Oh shut up, angel bastard…" said Law to Ace rudely

"No you shut up…" said Robin to Law yelling

"Ace, you saved my ass for the second time, thank you…" said Robin to Ace calming herself down

"That's my job" said Ace picking up his hat on the floor; he put it on his head smiling

Law felt very angry at the moment; He just got ass kicked by a woman an hour ago, just after that, he went through the most terrifying experience in his life. And also, the human whom he suppose to protect, got saved by his lifelong rival. And he also got scolded by Robin in front of him.

There was something else that bothered him; in those two years, Law had saved Robin countless times, but she never thanked him, ever. She got saved by that angel twice, and she thanked him in both occasions. Maybe he _is_ losing his talent like Robin said…

"Let's go back to my house you two. Even buying groceries became a life threatening activity…" said Robin while walking away

_Later that day_

Robin opened her apartment's door, she entered the house with Law and Ace, she hold two bags in her hands, even after a destructive battle, her grocery bags weren't harmed; Robin couldn't be more happy…

"Oi Trafy, guess what?" said Robin, and she was smiling... luckily, her mood was better

"You decided not to hit my head with random stuff anymore?" said Law lazily

"No." said Robin while placing the bags in the kitchen, Law sat down in his favorate couch, and Ace placed the other bags he was holding in the kitchen as well; the guy had manners

"You decided not call me Trafy anymore?" said Law lazily while sitting

"No." said Robin coming out of the kitchen, and Ace leaned his back against the wall and looked at Robin

"I give up…" said Law placing his sword next to him

"Just before you came, I killed an angel. Well, the girl helped me, but still… I defeated a demon and an angel in the same goddamn day! It's a new record" said Robin smiling

"It's the only record…" said Law rudely

"Trafy, do you need me to remind you about a certain bubble woman?" said Robin looking at Law with an evil glare

"Ok, ok good job" said Law with an upset look. Robin was blackmailing him; he couldn't afford Ace knowing about his humiliation with that Kalifa, so he gave up. But still, he didn't like to be forced to do anything

Ace looked at the two, they _did_ get along together; thought Ace. But he didn't like Robin to be that close to this demon, he's Traflagar Law after all. Up until now, Ace blamed himself for what happened to Robin two years ago; and he expected her to be misearable, but he saw the opposite

"What are you two talking about?"

The three looked behind and saw Nami, she came out of her room; they probably didn't notice that she was in house.

"Nami, weren't you at work?" said Robin curiously

"I was, you wouldn't believe what happened to me; during filming, someone _accidently _spilled a giant tank of disgusting liquid over me. They said they were saving it for another scene so I…" Nami was very annoyed, she was wrapping a towel on her hair; she obviously came out of the shower, she suddenly looked at Ace and stopped talking

Robin and Law were used to Nami's boring stories, and whining; they just never seemed to care…

"…came back to take a shower…" continued Nami with a wondering look on her face looking at Ace

"Who's this?" said Nami pointing to Ace with a curios look on her face

"Good morning Nami-Kun, I'm Portogas Ace" said Ace with a smile

"…" Robin and Law looked at Ace angrily, again

Ace was too polite to stay quiet, thought Robin. She had to come with a good lie because this time, Nami isn't going to pass out on floor again

"Nice to meet you, Ace" said Nami with a wondering face

Robin and Law noticed something unusual with Nami, she didn't start flirting with the guy, this isn't the Nami they both knew…

"Ace is… Law's brother" said Robin struggling to come up with a good lie

"WHAT!" Law and Ace shouted at the same time in shock

Robin giggled, even she thought this lie was ridiculus

"I'm just joking, Nami. Law is a fellow assassin, he and Law don't get along very well, they are practically enimies" said Robin explaining with a smile on her face

Everyone was happy with this lie, and Robin was very convincing; the three thought they got away with it

"wait!" said Nami while snaping her fingers

Law and Robin froze, Nami was pretty smart. When she snaps her fingers, it means she found out the catch

"I recognize this topless guy! Two years ago, I told you I saw a topless guy with a hat were I was lying in an alley, and he was fighting some people, I also saw him when I woke up and saw you and Law standing with him! You two convinced me it was a dream!" said Nami with a loud voice talking to Law and Robin

The three were in deep trouble...

_To be continued _

I will update very soon, so be on hold; chapter 6 (A Huge Target 2)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Demon's Child**

**Chapter 6 – A Huge Target II**

"I recognize this topless guy! Two years ago, I told you I saw a topless guy with a hat were I was lying in an alley, and he was fighting some people, I also saw him when I woke up and saw you and Law standing with him! You two convinced me it was a dream!" said Nami with a loud voice talking to Law and Robin

The three were in trouble

"Oh really? Amazing… you can see future…" said Law nervously

"No it's not like that? What are you two hiding from me?" said Nami angrily looking at Law and Robin

"Listen. Me, Law and Ace are professional assassins, I couldn't tell you about Ace, it would've caused him a lot of trouble" said Robin while walking toward Ace, she then stood next to him

"No, it wouldn't… I'm not…" said Ace but he got hit by Robin; she stepped on his foot and forced him to stay quiet

"You two tell me about your assassinations all the time, and you just told me this guy is an assassin. What are the differences between that time and now?" said Nami angrily

"It's… complicated…" said Robin. She was out of lies at this moment, she then looked at Law for aid, but she didn't expect anything from; he just didn't have a way with words

Ace was standing, and he didn't know what's happening, he just followed Robin's lead

"And by the way; Why is there blood on your shoulder?" said Nami pointing at Robin

Robin looked at her shoulder, she totally forgot about her injury. Law healed the wound on the way back, but the blood was all over her jacket

"It's… from my previous mission, I forgot about it…" lied Robin

"Can you stop lying! It's still wet" said Nami cleverly

_"Oh shit…" _thought Robin

Law put his right hand on his forehead, he was frustrated. Nami wasn't stupid like she looks

"No answers, huh?" Nami looked at the three disappointed

Everyone was silent

"Another question, how do you know my name?" said Nami while looking at Ace curiously

"I knew since I was guarding Robin for years before" said Ace honestly

Robin looked at Ace, and she wished to beat him up so hard, but it wasn't a good timing

"Guarding you?" said Nami even more confused

"He used to come with me in missions and protect me, and I used to talk about you a lot" said Robin with a smile

"That doesn't make any…" said Nami but she stopped talking when she heard the phone ringing in her room

"I'm gonna go pick up the phone… You three stay here! We're not done yet…" Nami angrily walking and entering her room

Robin looked at Ace with a smile

"Ace, can you do me a favor?" said Robin nicely

"Sure…" said Ace wondering

"Keep you goddamn mouth shut!" said Robin very rudely

"Hmm, sorry" said Ace calming her down

"I got to go to work, but I'm not done with you yet, we will finish thi when i come back, underestood!" said Nami angrily while leaving the house

"You should've listen to me when I advised you to finish her years ago…" said Law sarcastically resting on his couch, realizing that Nami left the house

"What did you just say?" said Robin looking at Law with a glare, Law knew Robin hated this kind of jokes

"I said…" Law was talking but Ace interrupted him

"Robin, I must talk to you about something?" said Ace ignoring Law

"Hmm, what?" Said Robin curiously

"Why were those angels attacking you?" said Ace curiously

"I have no freaking idea… Law, any ideas?" said Robin with an evil glare

"Nope…" said Law carelessly

"Are you sure you didn't do any stupidly demonic thing again?" said Robin

"Positive…" said Law immediatly

"Wait, I thought _you_ knew?" said Robin looking at Ace

"I have no idea too" said Ace surprised

"They talked about those elders again… and orders and stuff, but they were far from me so I didn't hear them very well" said Robin explaining

"That's' impossible, the head of the heavens board is my master, if they ordered something like that, I would know for sure" said Ace wondering

"Well, you're the one who knows…" said Robin carelessly, and then she went to the refrigerator and start drinking a juice bottle

"Why do you two seem… very calm?" said Ace very curiously looking at Robin and Law

"We're just used to this kinda thing…" said Robin setting on the couch opposite of Law's

"Only bastards freak out on these kinda situations" said Law sarcastically looking at Ace

"Very funny Trafalgar…" said Ace with a glare

"I always wondered about something… why you two hate each other so much?" said Robin curiously

"Beside of him being an angel bastard?" said Law sarcastically

"It's a long story…" said Ace looking angry

"No, it's actually a very short story" said Law with a smirk

"You can start talking…" said Robin rudely

"Many years ago I killed a human he was suppose to deal with…" said Law with an evil smile

"You were the human's guardian angel?" said Robin curiously

"I wasn't, I was suppose to take his soul, but this demon of yours killed him first…" said Ace rudely

"Why were you after him?" said Robin to Law curiosly

"He just knew too much, and he was a big danger to demons and angels … This angel was supposed to finish him too, but I beat him to it…" said Law explaining, he also felt somehow proud

"I was going to just take his soul, but he decided to beat him to death…" said Ace angrily

"Wait, wait. So you two started fighting after that for sure… Who the hell won?" said Robin, and she seemed excited

"It was a tie…" said Ace with an upset look

"A tie? As far as I remember, I was winning until you ran away" said Law correcting him

"You were winning, as far as I remember; I was kicking your ass until I was called by the elders" said Ace rudely

"Shitty elders? That's just an excuse" said Law

"Hey watch your mouth, demon!" said Ace losing his temper

"Oh yeah, make me…" said Law with threatening look

"Hey, hey I would love to see you two fight, but do that in another place…" said Robin stopping them

"My apologies, Robin…" said Ace politely

"So where are you going now? Are in trouble now that you saved me?" said Robin changing the subject

"I don't know, I have to go and talk to my master first…" said Ace

"He's the head elder, of course he can save you the trouble" said Robin

"It's complicated…" said Ace in deep thought

"If something happened you can stay here" said Robin drinking her juice

"No way, I don't want to be a bother on. I don't intrude in other peoples' houses, It's not me…" said Ace looking at Law with a glare

"It's your choice anyway…" said Robin carelessly

"Ok, I will check things in heaven and inform you soon" said Ace disappearing in his flames

"Good…" said Robin

Ace left

"Why are you so damn nice to him?" said Law with an angry look

"Because he's nice to me?" said Robin carelessly

"Well, I'm nice to you too. I guess" said Law with a glare

"You are nice to me, Maybe I missed that?" said Robin sarcastically

"I saved you million times before, and that's not nice?" said Law wondering

"What is this Law? Don't tell me you're jealous?" said Law with a smile

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" said Law, and he didn't like what he just heard

"Ever since you joined the battle a while ago, you started acting differently, what is going on?" said Robin with a glare

"You know, you should stop drinking juice, because it seems that it damages your brain ever more than sake" said Law sarcastically

"Answer the question Trafy" said Robin with a serious glare

"Oh well, I forgot the question" said Law struggling

"Are you jealous of Ace?" said Robin insisting

"I am not jealous of that bastard, I am a demon! I don't even know what jealous means!" said Law angrily while standing up and heading to his room

Law was confused of Robin's question a lot, and he knew one thing for sure; he wasn't jealous of that angel. But he also thought; why did he asked her that, and for what propose. Robin was right, Law did start acting differently but not because of Ace, but because a weird dream he had…

"But he's a very nice guy, and strong…" said Robin

"Well, if you like him that much, why don't go and _marry_ him" said Law teasing Robin

He went to his room to change his shirt; he didn't care if he's wearing dirty clothe, but his shirt smelled nice, because of a certain female demon with a weird ability. He didn't like that, so he took it off and started looking for something to wear, and then he realized that his clothes are missing.

"Well, I would, but I don't believe in marriage…" said Robin carelessly

"What?! Are you serious" said Law sarcastically while coming out of his room, shirtless

Robin looked at him and smiled, she noticed his new clothe style, and he looked like a familiar topless guy she knew

"What? You are so jealous oh him, that you started to copy his bizarre fashion style too" said Robin sarcastically

"Where the hell are my clothes?" said Law ignoring the topic

"Wait, you had clothes?" said Robin sarcastically

"Where did you put them…" said Law ignoring her

"I don't know, maybe Nami washed them or something. I don't care less about your stuff" said Robin carelessly

"Are you serious, can't your friend leave me alone! Said Law angrily

"Speaking of which… What did you dream of?" said Robin while standing and walking toward her room

Law froze, why the hell did she remind him of that. He barely started recovering from the shock

"You didn't actually dream of kissing Nami, even I didn't believe that…" said Robin entering her room

"I forgot…" said Law nervously. He started recovering the painful memories

Robin came out of her room with a black long sleeved shirt with buttons in her hand

"Wear this…" said Robin throwing it at his head

Law grabbed it

"What is this?" said Law looking at it

"It belonged to one of my ex boyfriends… it's the only thing I found" said Robin walking toward the kitchen

"How do you wear this thing?" Law wore it, but he didn't seem to figure out how to close the buttons

"Huh…" Robin sighted and walked to Law and started buttoning the shirt

"Come on Trafy, stop playing around, what was this horrible, horrible nightmare?" said Robin with an evil look

Law started sweating; Robin was so close to him, again. He was uncomfortable and she was asking a very difficult question, and froze and didn't say a word

"Come on you can tell me…" said Robin, she finished closing the shirt and started looking at him in the eye, and she was so close to him

Law was very uncomfortable at this point, he was blushing also

"Ok, don't tell me…" said Robin with dissappointment

She walked away from Law

"Oh yeah, speaking of boyfriends… I have a date tonight" said Robin remembering

"A date?" said Law curiously, his face seemed normal again

"Hey, black is your color, considering that you're a demon…" said Robin turning and looking at him

"I met the guy in the book store… he seems nice, and I don't have the mood to do my research anymore with this entire disturbance today…" said Robin looking away

"Then I'll come with you…" said Law

"WAIT! NO, NO, NO. Hell no." said Robin insisting

"I always come with you, I'll watch you from a distance…" said Law explaining

"No way! Do you remember my last date couple months ago, you practically ruined it!" said Robin angrily

"Demons attacked, what was I suppose to do?" said Law explaining

"Good job with that, you killed the demons _and_ the guy" said Robin with an angry glare

"C'mon he was standing in front of my attacks, and the guy knew too much…" said Law sarcastically

"I'm telling you... you're not coming along with me…" said Robin angrily

"What if you got attacked again remember, you are not safe anymore" said Law insisting

"Fine! You can watch out for me. But, do not show me your ugly face if I wasn't on the verge of death…" said Robin pointing at him

"Fine" said Law with a calm voice

_Couple hours later_

Robin arrived with her motorcycle to the house of the man she's supposed to have a date with, and Law didn't seem to be around.

She came down of her motorcycle and took off her helmet; she was wearing black jeans and a short black leather jacket. She looked nice, and intimidating.

She knocked the door and the guy opened the door.

The man looked very normal, average height, short black hair, and he was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't super handsome or super sexy. He looked NORMAL and nice. He smiled at Robin

"So you came after all Robin" said the man

"Yes I did, Dan" said Robin casually

Robin entered his house; they sat down and started talking. The evening seemed calm and smooth.

Dan went to the kitchen, and Robin started checking the book shelf. She looked curiously at a book, and she took it out, and she seemed very surprised when she read the title

"Ca-can I read this book, Dan" said Robin

"You can read anything" said Dan from the kitchen

"Thanks" said Robin while opening the book with excitement

"Dinner is ready!" said Dan smiling

Robin walked to the kitchen and sat on the table, and she was very busy with the book.

"You picked up an interesting book… I never thought you are interested in these things" said Dan while eating

"Are you?" said Robin busy with the book

"Yeah, I am an archaeologist" said Dan with a smile

"Really?" said Robin, she closed the book and started eating

"Yeah" said Dan

"I love history too" said Robin with excitement in her eyes

"I'm glad you do, you don't find a lot of people like this in this world…" said Dan deeply

"Hmm" Robin was curios

"People die every day and no one knows who did it, or how to stop it. Some people say that there are beasts, or monsters, some people say that they are demons… that's why they call it the underworld, people can't sleep at night because of this chaos…" explained Dan

"You are right…" said Robin agreeing

"Right now, people care about their lives more than they care about history, and they just don't realize that… The history maybe repeating itself, but humans can't go back to the past…"

"I can't agree more" said Robin with a smile

"I am not that hungry, let's go for a walk…" said Robin while getting up

"Are you sure? It's not safe out there you know…" said Dan with a worried look

"It's ok, you'll be fine with me" said Robin forcing him to get up

_A while later_

Robin was walking at the street, and it seemed peaceful. The two spent an hour walking and talking about history. Robin was glad she could find someone to talk to about that, she just didn't find anyone before

Three men were walking toward them, suddenly the guy in the middle stopped

"Hey, hey guys; isn't this the famous assassin, th-the demon's child" said the guy with a surprised face

"WHAT! Are you sure, du-dude let's run!" said the second guy freaking out

"I'm positive, I recognize her. This woman killed my father! Guys let's go and kill her!" said the first guy

"What no way!" said the third guy

"Just think of it! She doesn't seem to be armed right know. If we killed her, I will take my revenge and we will become famous" said the first guy with a smile

"You're right, we will become legendary, maybe they will nickname us two? Like the demon's trio or something" said the second with a smile

"Ooh That sounds cool…" said the third

"Ok then, prepare your weapons, we will become famous by tomorrow morning, let's go" said the first guy

The three started running toward Robin and Dan

**2 hours later **

It was inside Robin's apartment when the phone started ringing

Suddenly

Someone broke the apartment's door throwing it across the room. The person who did it was really angry, Law walked in after that to see Robin was the one who did that

Robin was very angry, she walked toward the phone and picked it up

"Hello!" said Robin angrily

"Nami will not like this…" said Law calmly while looking at the door

"You will not believe what happened; I finally got a decent date with a normal guy. It took me ages to meet someone that likes history as I do. And then guess what happened, a bunch of idiots attack us, and it's something very normal, people want me dead because I'm the Demon's Child! And then this numbskull Trafy comes out from nowhere and kills them, and he terrifies the hell out of the guy until he ran and said he doesn't want to see me again because he doesn't wanna get killed!" said Robin very angrily

Law listened to everything, and everything she said was true, that's exactly what happened, he got scolded all the way home, but he didn't seem to regret anything

"Yes, yes ok Nami, have fun, see you next week, bye…" said Robin. Nami was calming her down and she told her something

Suddenly

Ace appeared from nowhere. Law and Robin saw him, but they were busy with something else

"Robin" said Ace with a worried look, but no one noticed him

"You kno-" said Law to Robin

"I am not talking to you!" said Robin while sitting down and interupting Law

"I was bored and I saw those idiots in front of me, you can't blame me for what happened…" said Law sarcastically

"Shut up, I said I'm not talking to you… "Said Robin opening the TV ignoring Law

"Robin" said Ace again, nobody noticed, still

"C'mon he was a coward" said Law ignoring Ace, and trying to calm Robin down

"Oh yeah, he's human, and humans freak out when someone points a big ass sword on them!" said Robin with a glare

"Hey Robin!" said Ace angrily with a loud voice

"Oh Ace, I didn't see you there… I was busy with this idiot!" said Robin pointing at Law

"You have bigger things to worry about right now" said Ace with a worried look

"What's going on, why are you so nervous?" said Robin looking at Ace with a serious face

"You are in big danger!" said Ace seriously

"Speak, angel" said Law unpatiently

"I talked to my master, he told me to stay with you because the heavens board ordered every single angel in the heavens to kill you" said Ace explained

Robin's and Law's eyes widened

"What! Why?!" said Robin with a shocked face

"Apparently, if the devil got your soul, he will become even stronger; stronger for the heavens to handle, that's why they could not risk you being captured, and that's why they think if you are dead, the devil can't do anything"

"You're being a huge target for the demons also" said Law angrily

"And even humans want me dead…" said Robin calmly. She seemed to be in total shock

"You are possibly, right now the most wanted soul in the world…" said Ace nervously

Robin sweat dropped, even this is bigger than she can handle

Suddenly

Everyone looked above and saw the roof of the apartment turned down to pieces, it fell over them, and everyone was thrown to the ground by the ruins.

They looked and saw two weird creatures, one of them was a half cow, and the other one was a half koala bear. But they seemed furious

_To be continued _

I hoped you liked this chapter, I've been working on it for two days, and I'll be updating (chapter 7 – like father like daughter) very soon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters in this story whatsoever

**The Demon's Child  
Chapter 7 – Like Father Like Daughter **

Everyone looked above and saw the roof of the apartment turned down to pieces, it fell over them, and everyone was thrown to the ground by the ruins.

They looked and saw two weird creatures, one of them was a half cow, and the other one was a half koala bear. But they seemed furious

"What the hell now!" said Law getting up, and he was furious too

"A koala? And a _cow_?" said Ace with a surprised look

Robin stood up, and she was in shock for three reasons; 1 her apartment was destroyed, 2 she just found out that every creature in the world is after her, 3 there are two weird animal attacking them. She didn't say a word and she was very silent

The two animals start attacking furiously without any delay. Ace was dealing with the cow, and Law with the koala. The animals were very strong and they destroyed a lot of stuff

"I recognize those freaks… those are the demon guards…" said Law remembering

"Demon guards, and what are those two demons guarding?" said Ace attacking the cow

"Nothing… it's just a nickname" Said Law attacking the koala

"That's just stupid…" said Ace sarcastically

Law rushed to grab his sword on the couch; meanwhile the koala attacked Robin very fast, even faster than Ace or Law to catch up

Ace hit the cow with his fire fist and rushed for aid, and Law released his sword and headed toward him too. Robin was silent she didn't even look in front of her; she was still in shocked.

She looked in front of her and saw the koala rushing to her, and she seemed very, very angry. She grabbed a knife from her belt and threw it at him with tremendous force and rage

The knife was smaller than the monster's index finger, but it pierced right into his heart, and pushed the monster and threw it across the apartment to the wall, the wall collapsed and the monster lied on the floor vaporizing. It was a hell of a hit

"Oooooh…" Law was very surprised

"Wow, nice shot!" said Ace with a surprised look

The cow got up and started to sweat, and he knew he was in trouble. Ace and Law looked behind and smiled. The both attacked in the same time and finished it.

"Nami will definitely not like this…" said Law looking at the crashed house

"Robin, are you ok?" said Ace looking at the raged Robin

She sat on the couch and put her hand on her face.

"Why me? Why is my soul is so goddamn important!" said Robin with a frustrated look

"Don't take it hard on yourself, I will protect you no matter what happens, even Trafalgar is protecting you" said Ace cheering her up

"Don't push it, I have my own reasons" said Law arrogantly

"Do you think _that_ will make me feel better?" said Robin angrily looking at Ace

"Ok, I have to do some explaining…" said Ace while sitting down opposite of Robin

"Go ahead, flamy…" said Robin carelessly

"First I need to explain to you… who are you" said Ace

"Me? This is gonna be interesting…" said Robin carelessly

"You are the first creature of your kind Robin…" said Ace

"Yay…" said Robin frustrated

"Look basically, demons and angels are very strong creature, they can kill a thousand human being, without a scratch… Human's cannot defeat an angel or a demon, not in a million years…" said Ace explaining

"I know that?" said Robin

"What do you consider yourself? Robin?" said Ace

"What do you think? A human" said Robin

"Well, in that; you're very wrong" said Ace

"What did you just say?" said Robin feeling offended

"As you just said earlier, you defeated a demon and angel in one day, and with this one you defeated two demons and an angel in one day" said Ace

"I am strong, so what. Why don't you talk about yourself and leave me alone…" said Robin. She got up and started moving the ruins

"Angels and demons are basically the same creatures…" said Ace explaining

"No we're not…" said Law

"No, you're not…" said Robin agreeing

"_But_, Angels are made of good, Demons are made of evil" said Ace with a serious look

"Continue…" said Robin

"They feed on souls, it makes stronger, and couple of souls in their life time is enough…" said Ace

"That makes sense…" said Robin

"Angels do the exact opposite, as long as there more people alive, we get stronger" said Ace

"Tell me about you elders..." said Robin curiously

"The elders consist of five people in charge of everything in the heavens, they are called the Gurusei, but there is also someone above them, my master Whitebeard, and he's in charge of them, and he's against all of this" said Ace

"If he's against it, why is't he doing anything?" said Robin

"It's not in his hand, his job is to agree on decisions, the heavens board system works by voting, and ever since _he_ joined, everything got messed up" said Ace with anger

"Who's he?" wondered Law

"He calls himself Sengeku, ever since he joined the board, and he started convincing the Gurusei about his plans; everything got messed up. He convinces them with stupid decision and all what whitebeard can do is agree"

"Where am I in all this?" said Robin curiously

"Your soul is special, and that's why the devil wants it so bad. It's like getting a thousand souls in one. Basically, because of your father's blood, you're a demon in a humans body" said Ace to Robin

Robin closed her eyes for a second she didn't like what she heard, and she seemed very angry

"Listen Ace! I am not a demon, I am full blooded, and a 100% human, I am not carrying this man's blood. You hear me? No" said Robin with a glare

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" said Ace politely

"I am not upset, just don't talk about him anymore. Now listen, I want this house back to normal, Nami is not in town but she will come back next week, and I don't want to see the house like that" said Robin calming down, and walking toward her room, she then shut the door.

Law and Ace could hear her slamming things in her room. Just when someone talks about her father; Robin loses her temper. Law realized that a long time ago, so he never asked her about him

"Come on Trafalgar, let's fix this place…" said Ace

"I don't take orders from angels, especially you…" said Law arrogantly

"I'm not ordering you, she is…" said Ace pointing at Robin's room

Law looked at her room and he could still hear sounds of things crashing in her room, so he started picking up the mess like a good boy…

"Hey Portgas, do you know anything about her old man?" said Law curiously

"I don't know his name, but they used to call him the heavens king, because he was demon but he was treated like a king in the heavens" said Ace calmly

"A king, huh?" said Law

"He died a long time ago, shortly after her mother died, that's what Whitebeard said" said Ace

"That makes sense…" said Law

"He was a furious man, they say the ground used to tremble when he walked, everyone used to fear him and do whatever he says, his greatness made everyone admire him, and his power…" said Ace deeply

_"Like father like daughter" _thought Law to himself. All those descriptions matched Robin, she wasn't just strong, but she was very scary at times

The two started working together on the house, it was the first time in ages those two worked together, in any way…

**_Two weeks later_ **

It has been a while since Robin found out that the heavens are after her two. She was being attacked by demons and angels all the time, probably three to four times a day.

Ace wasn't _officially_ living with them, but he spent all the time in their house. Nami forgot about everything, because she realized they will never tell her their secrets. Fortunately it seemed like angels and demons are amazing carpenters, since they fixed the house in two days and Nami didn't notice a thing.

It was a dark night and Robin was out on a mission; her target was a famous gang leader called Captain Morgan.

"You are doing a huge mistake" said Morgan tied on a chair in a middle of warehouse

"Sorry but I have to kill" said Robin emotionless

"Why do you have to?" said Morgan freaked out

"Because that's my job" said Robin

"Listen, I will give a lot of money, but if you killed me my son will go after you, an-and you don't want that, he's a very scary guy…" said Morgan

"Oh yeah, you mean that blonde guy, the guy who ran away like a chicken when he saw me coming in, he even helped me with directions to your location..." said Robin sarcastically

"Oi, listen-" Morgan was struggling, but Robin put her hands on his neck and twisted it, the guy was dead immediately

Robin left the warehouse and started walking to her motorcycle, and Law appeared from nowhere

"That was a nice job" said Law to Robin

"I don't care" said Robin carelessly

"But you lack passion" said Law sarcastically

"What's wrong with you Trafy, you become even more annoying than before" said Robin carelessly

"What is wrong with _you_?" said Law worried

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just wish _my_ neck was twisted today…" said Robin

"Oh come on, you don't actually mean that…" said Law, and he seemed to care for her at this point

"Don't worry, I won't do that so you can have my soul eventually, and also you have to go walking to the house, because I am not in the mood to take you" said Robin wearing her helmet and taking off with her motorcycle leaving Law

Oh yeah, her soul. Law almost forgot about that for while

In the apartment Nami and Ace were sitting down and playing cards

"I win" said Nami putting the cards on the table

"Heeeeh, you are pretty good at this game Nami-Kun" said Ace with a smile, politely

"You got your ass kicked again Portgas?" said Law coming out from nowhere

"Law-kun, where did you come from" said Nami curiously

Law was home a long time before Robin... He was a demon, and he could go anywhere in an instint

"I finished early…" said Law sitting down on his couch

Robin entered the house and headed toward the kitchen

"Hey Robin…" said Nami

"Good evening" said Ace politely

"Hey…" said Robin

"Are you ok?" said Ace

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep in a while" said Robin with a tired look, she brought out juice and started drinking, she was apparently trying to quit alcohol…

"I have some sleeping pills if you want?" said Nami playing cards with Ace

"Prepare to lose Nami-Kun…" said Ace with a serious

"Haha, I would love to see that happening" said Law sarcastically

"Why won't you join us Law-kun, or you're scared?" said Nami with a glare

"I don't play this kind of games, I am an assassin…" said Law

"He's scared…" said Ace answering Nami's question

Law and Ace looked at each other with electricity between them

_20 minutes later _

"Sorry guys, but I win, Again…" said Nami revealing her cards, Law and Ace were playing with her

"Dammit…" said Ace

"No, no let's try again" said Law with an upset look

"Ok… this is the fourth time I kicked your asses" said Nami

"And the last time…" said Law with a glare

Robin looked at them and she felt very tired, and she looked at three thinking what will Nami's reaction will be, if she found out she's playing cards with both, a demon and an angel in the same time, she will not be glad if she did. She walked to her room to sleep, if she could

It was late at night and Robin was sleeping, Law was sitting on a chair in her room night guarding her, and he was reading a book

He closed the book when he realized it was too boring, and he put it back on its place and started looking at Robin

He looked at her and noticed that every time she used to sleep, she had a habit of hugging her pillow just like a little girl, it was kinda weird for him, and he just didn't understand why.  
He looked at her, although she was a very mean, arrogant, rude, and very intimidating woman. He thought she was a very beautiful woman too, more beautiful than any demon or angel he saw in his life, when she was asleep she looked very peaceful

Law froze, and he just realized what he was thinking

_"What's wrong with me?!" _thought Law. That old dream really affected him, every time he was around Robin he was acting weird

"I am a demon" said Law to himself, and then he realized he said it with a loud voice

Robin opened her eyes, she didn't seem to be asleep in the first place, but she was angry

"Trafy…" said Robin while she woke up and sat on the bed

"H-hey" said Law nervously thinking of what she will do

"What is wrong with you, tell me?" said Robin wondering

"Wh-what are you talking about?" said Law curiously

"Ever since a while you started acting differently, even more annoying before" said Robin

_"Did I"_ thought Law

"Are you in love with me or something?" said Robin

Law froze, it was like he was hit by a train, and it was a very, very intense question…

_To be continued _

I will be posting (Chapter 8 – the Devil's identity Revealed) very soon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters in this story whatsoever

**The Demon's Child**

**Chapter 8 – the Devils identity Revealed**

"Are you in love with me or something?" said Robin to Law

Law froze; it was a very, very intense question

Law freaked out and stood, the chair behind him fell on the floor

"W-wha-what the hell are you talking about!" said Law nervously

"I was only joking; why did you freak out like that, are you nervous?" said Robin with curios and an evil glare

"I am a demon! Demons don't get nervous!" said Law changing the subject and acting normal

"Don't change the subject Trafy, are you in Love-" said Robin but she got cut off

"Don't say it again! Just don't" said Law angrily, but calm

"You were acting very strange lately, not like the fearsome, the blood thirsty beast, the almighty Trafalgar Law everyone fears of…" said Robin standing and facing Law with an evil glare

"Where are you going with this…" said Law with a threatening look

"You became loving, and caring; well sort of…" said Robin crossing her hands

"Do you know you are talking to a demon right now?" said Law

"I'm gonna ask you again…" said Robin walking toward Law

_"Oh shit…"_ right now, Law felt nervous for the first time in his life, and he didn't like that feeling

"Are you-" said Robin walking toward Law, but Law's reaction was to walk backwards, because he didn't want her to come close to him

Law looked serious and calm, but in the inside he wished he got swallowed by a demon guard or something

"In Love-" said Robin with an intimidating look walking closer to him, but he was still walking backwards

Law just realized he reached the end of the room and his back was facing the wall; he was still looking calm and serious, but he didn't like this situation. At all. Robin became very close to him, once again their faces were very close

"With me?" said Robin and then looked at Law

Law looked at her in the eye; the both looked very calm, but silent. Law didn't know what to do so he moved his hand on the side, so he accidently dropped a small round table next to him on the ground, it made a lot of noise but the both didn't react in anyway, they were looking at each other deeply

"Nervous huh?" said Robin with a calm voice

"No." said Law calmly

"Then answer the question…" said Robin still facing him the eye

Law didn't know what to do at this point, he was never asked this kind of questions before, and he didn't know what to answer, he could just say No. but he wondered if it's the right answer. Law was a fearsome demon, and he knew nothing about this kind of things, and he just wished that a miracle with happen and Robin could release him

Suddenly

They heard the door knocking; it didn't need that much of guessing to figure out who was behind the door. The only person in this house who "knocks" doors is the polite angel Ace

"Come on in Ace…" said Robin walking away from the Law

Law did wish for a miracle, but he didn't wish for Ace, He just guessed that the world is against him at this point

Ace came rushing in

"I heard a loud noise coming out from this room, is everything ok?" said Ace worried

"Nothing, it's just this numbskull here that doesn't let me rest" said Robin sarcastically pointing at Law

Law wasn't sure about what happened a minute ago, maybe it was just a fantasy, thought Law to himself

"Ooh" said Ace

"Can you two get the hell out of my room, I don't care if I got attacked tonight, I just want to _pretend_ to sleep in peace" said Robin lying in her bed and covering her face with the blanket

"Sure…" said Ace coming out of the room

Law didn't take a second thought, he immediatly took a chance and went out of the room

_Two days later_

Nami came back from work, and Law was sitting on his couch _thinking_ as always, and Ace was sitting across the kitchen's table with a couple knifes on it

"Hey guys…" said Nami

"Hey Nami-kun" said Ace

Law didn't say anything, as always

"What are you doing?" said Nami pointing at the knifes on the table

"I am upgrading Robin's weapons" said Ace

"You what? You know she doesn't like anyone messing with her knifes…" said Nami warning him

"I took her permission" said Ace

"Ooh… Was she was drunk or something" said Nami confused, she knew Robin, and she would never do something like that

Robin came out of her room, and she didn't say a word, she drank a glass of water and headed toward her room

"Ro-Robin, you were asleep all day?" said Nami curiously

"Nope, I was pretending to sleep all day…" said Robin opening the door of her room, but she looked around and saw Law mentally asleep again, she picked up a book and threw at Law's head

"Ouch" said Law taking the hit

"Wake up Trafy, it's after noon" said Robin with a loud voice, and then entered her room and closed the door

Robin became even more miserable than before, those attacks are really affecting her, and she also became even more evil with Law

Law didn't say anything; he became used to her attitude

"Nami, there is something wrong with Robin…" said Law to Nami with a worried look

"I know Law-kun, I noticed…" said Nami agreeing

Law stood up and headed toward them

"Maybe we should do something to make her feel better" said Law with a serious face

Nami and Ace looked at each other; they both didn't believe what they just heard

"She going down as we speak" said Law worried

Nami walked toward Law and put her head on his forehead

"What are you doing?" said Law confused

"Are you ok Law-kun, are you feeling sick?" said Nami worried

"I am serious" said Law annoyed

Nami took her hand off his forehead

"Law-kun, this is the first time in years, that you decided to _help_ someone" said Nami confused

"Nope, it's the first time in decades... possibly centuries" said Ace correcting her

"I am serious, do you know she has been talking about killing herself?" said Law seriously

"What?" said Nami surprised

"I heard her saying stuff like that too…" agreed Ace

"Wait, no way, why is she thinking that way?" said Nami very worried

Law and Ace looked at each other, there were a lot of reasons Robin would be thinking like that, but there was one answer to tell Nami

"W-we don't know" lied Law

"Maybe it's because that guy you freaked out, D-Dan something…" said Nami remembering

"I doubt that" said Law angrily

"Me too" said Ace agreeing

"I will think about it guys, this is a serious situation…" said Nami worried

Nami went to her room, Law decided to go to his room as well, he just didn't like to sit down and chat with Ace.

Ace continued his work on the knifes

Robin came out of her room again, and she looked tired

"Hey Robin" said Ace with a smile

Robin was looking for something

"What's up?" said Ace

"I'm looking for the book I threw at that idiot" said Robin

"Hey come and check out what I did to your knifes" said Ace excited

"Wait, what did you do to my knifes?" said Robin surprised

"You asked me to, remember?" said Ace confused

"I did, was I drunk or something" said Robin confused

"Come and look…" said Ace

"Ok what did you do, they look different" said Robin wondering

"First, I made them more convenient to attack demons from a distance, and even in close range with this new shape" said Ace explaining

"Cool…" said Robin carelessly

"I also added some heaven stone" said Ace

"Heaven stone?" said Robin wondering

"It's a rare stone found in the heavens that absorbs demons' energy and make them weaker" said Ace explaining

"Hmph" said Robin with an interested look

"And check this out, I put some of my haki in it" said Ace excited

"Haki?" said Robin confused, she remembered that angel woman talking about it when she tried to help Ace fight with that Kizaru bastard

"Haki is life force that allows it's user to use it in fighting, the haki I added to these knifes is strong…" said Ace explaining

"Aha" Robin was actually interested in something in a quite long time

"From know and on these knifes will be A LOT stronger, and you can fight people with physical abilities like Kizaru and Aokiji" said Ace

"Wait, with these knifes I can hit Kizaru and the ice bastard, and you too?" said Robin excited

"Yes you can, but I hope you don't attack me…" said Ace sarcastically

"Oh Thanks Ace" said Robin with a smile checking out the knifes

"Ok then, I decided to cheer you up and take you to any place you like tonight" said Ace

"Na, I don't think so…" said Robin

"Then I will take them back" said Ace with serious look

"Ok, ok we can go for a walk… I heard they found some ancient ruins nearby, I wanted to check it out but it's not safe" said Robin

"Alright, you'll be safe with me" said Ace

"Ok, just give me five minutes…" said Robin while entering her room

_Half hour later_

Nami was sitting down watching TV and Law came out of his room

"Where's Robin and the other bastard?" said Law curiously

"They went out, I guess Ace took your advice and went to cheer her up…" said Nami

Law was surprised, but he didn't like it, sure Robin hated him since the last time her disturbed her nap. But he also hated Ace for trying to win her soul; there was a lot of competition going on between those two. But Law had to make sure Robin will trust him again, so he had to come with a plan to explain what happened that night with Robin…

_Meanwhile _

Ace and Robin were walking together in a street, and a group of girls were walking behind them

"He's like three times larger than me and three times older than me too, and everyone fears him, but he treats his student like his children…" said Ace talking about someone

"He seems like an interesting guy" said Robin

"Yeah, whitebeard is like my father, he _is_ my father..." said Ace deeply

Robin noticed those girls behind them, they were obviously chasing after Ace. The guy was half naked and had a really muscular body, Robin didn't care less about him, but their voices were disturbing, especially because she was very close to the ruins and she needed a quiet atmosphere to study them

Robin was trying to stay calm, and not try to kill those girls, but it was getting harder and harder to resists

"Are you ok?" said Ace wondering

"Yeah, I have to deal with something…" said Robin walking toward them

The girls were surprised to see her approaching them

"Heey guys, do you know it's very dangerous for little _poppies_ to walk alone this late at night…" said Robin rudely

"We just want to talk to your boyfriend for second…" said one of the girls, they seemed drunk

"1 he's not my boyfriend, 2 you are definitely not talking to him, 3 get out of here before I do something bad to you" said Robin with a threatening look

"Oh yeah? What will you do?" said another drunken girl

Robin was calm and smiling, she then took out a knife from her belt and threw it at the wall to her left, it seemed like a normal hit, but the entire wall collapsed. The new weapons were even stronger than Robin imagined, but she was still calm

The girls' eyes widened in fear and then they started shaking, one of them fell on the ground in shock

"The next thing to blow up will be your big fat heads, that's what I will do…" said Robin answering the girl's question with an intimidating look

The girls got up and ran away; something told Robin that she will not see them again, ever.

"Hahaha, you are really scary sometimes" said Ace laughing

"Let's go, the ruins are very close" said Robin with excitement picking up her knife

After a while

Robin has found a giant rock with writings on it, she was absorbing it well and writing notes, Ace was sitting on a rock near her

"You really like this stuff" said Ace

"Yeah ever since I was a child" said Robin closing her note book

"You finished" said Ace

"Yeah, I wrote a lot of notes" said Robin sitting next to him

"Ace, tell me about him" said Robin with a serious look

"Who?" said Ace curiously

"The devil…" said Robin

Ace sighted

"He's not just a name, he's the most powerful demon out there, A lot more powerful than any demons you encountered, his power is fearsome, he even managed to fight Whitebeard equally. His real name is Sakazuke, he used to call himself Akainu before he became the Devil" said Ace explaining

Robin's eyes widened, she knew that name very well. Akainu was the name of the demon who killed her biological father, and she didn't care about her father, but she always wanted to revenge because he was the man who sent demons to kill her mother, and he's also the devil who wants her soul so bad. At this point Robin's eyes were full of hatred and disgust

"Don't worry Robin, as long as I am with you, No one can take your soul from you, so just trust me" said Ace deeply noticing Robin's discomfort

"I trust you…" said Robin closing her eyes and calming down, she knew hatred will not help her at this point; the devil is a lot more powerful than she ever thought

Suddenly

Robin and Ace watched as the ancient rock turned to pieces because of a strong hit, they both stood up and tried to know who was there

Robin's eyes widened, and Ace's body was covered with flames

They watched as a huge fat man, with long black hair, wearing the devil cloak walking toward them with an evil smile

To be continued

(Chapter 9 – Love exists) coming soon!

Warning: if this chapter didn't receive a lot of reviews I will not update tomorrow :P  
So pick yourself up and write a review (it will not kill you I swear)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters in this story whatsoever

**The Demon's Child  
Chapter 9 – Love Exists **

Robin and Ace watched as the ancient rock turned to pieces because of a strong hit, they both stood up and tried to know who was there

Robin's eyes widened, and Ace's body was covered with flames

They watched as a huge fat man, with long black hair, wearing the devil cloak walking toward them with an evil smile

Robin looked at the pieces of the rock on the floor, and she felt angry in way she never did before. It took her years to find information like this, but this man finished it in an instant…

Ace was ready to attack but Robin stopped him

"I will take care of him, don't interfere" said Robin with a serious tone

"As you wish" said Ace with a smile

"Nico Robin, your soul is wanted, and I'm the man who will finally be able to seal you…" said huge guy arrogantly

"…" Robin was only looking at him with anger

"I am king Yama, and I shall defea-" said Yama but he got cut off

Robin ran really fast, she jumped and kicked him in the face. Yama didn't expect the kick to be so strong, and he got very surprised to feel pain he never felt before, the kick threw him very far from the ruins

Yama got up slowly, he never expected her to be that strong, because he thought she was a mere human, but she proved him wrong

"You are stronger than you look" said Yama with a glare

Robin was looking down a little bit, so her face wasn't fully revealed

He jumped and threw his stomach on the ground to Robin. Robin dodged without an effort. Yama got up and attacked again, but Robin was too fast for him, his attacks failed several times

Yama was ready for another attack, he then jumped again, but this time Robin didn't move. Before Yama could land, Robin kicked him again. He was pushed to the sky and then fell to the ground near Robin

Yama got up, but before he could do anything Robin threw one of her knifes at him, and it hit him in his big fat belly, the knife pushed him to a wall on building behind him

"Ahh, what! A dagger!" said Yama screaming in pain while trying to take the knife out, but it was too painful for him to touch it

Robin was standing in front of him, Yama tried to move

"Oh not that fast…" said Robin with an intimidating glare

She put another knife to pin his left arm to the wall

"Aaaah" screamed Yama in pain

And then she threw a second on his right arm, pinning Yama entirely to the wall

Robin looked at him and revealed her face, she looked very angry, her eyes widened like they never did before, and she looked very intimidating, her look alone could kill a human being

"The thing you have destroyed back there was a priceless artifact. Precious treasure whose importance cannot be measured… History may always be repeating itself, but humans cannot go back to the past… but you wouldn't understand that would you?" said Robin grapping his curly black hair with a lot of force

"I-I understand… I won't do it again! Forgive m-" said Yama but he got cut off by the angry Robin

"No." said Robin releasing him

"Oh, please don't kill me, I beg of you…" said Yama

"No, dying is the least bit of thing I could do to you, I will make you suffer and feel pain, until you beg me to kill you…" said Robin still angry

She took out the knife from his stomach, and pierced it in his stomach again, and again, and again  
Yama was screaming in pain, and Robin didn't look like she is stopping anytime soon

"Stop it!" said Ace very angrily

Robin looked at him with rage

"What are you doing?! What makes you different from all the demons you hate that much?" said Ace disappointed

Robin's eyes were back to normal, she looked at Yama who was already fainted, and she took the knife and stabbed it in his heart, and Yama started vaporizing

"A-ah I don't what happened to me, it's like I blacked out… I never felt this angry before…" said Robin looking at her hands that were painted in blood

"That's hatred Robin, don't let it consume like that again, ever…" said Ace deeply

"I am not like them..." said Robin picking herself up

"I know… Now you can help me to put the pieces of this rock together, it will not look as new, but at least the writings on it would be readable" said Ace with a smile

"Yeah, yeah… and thanks for stopping me by the way" said Robin with a smile and excitement

"That's what angels do; prevent you from doing something stupid…" said Ace with a smile

_Meanwhile _

Nami was lying on a couch and watching TV and eating cookies, Law was sitting down doing nothing

"Nami, can you switch the channel already…" said Law when he realized he too bored to sit and think in peace

"Wait, wait she's gonna ask him if he's in love with her or not…" said Nami pointing at the TV

Law remembered something familiar, just a while ago he was in the same situation and turned out as an idiot, and he had no idea how to handle it. Law was paying attention to the TV, and he very careful of what will happen

"Oh come on…" said Nami with a sad face when she realized the show ended

Law was very disappointed too, and then he realized that he's sitting down and watching a romance show with Nami, it didn't seem so right, so he had to pick himself up and act mean, as always

"Yeah, bullshit…" said Law arrogantly

"Oh come on, don't be like Robin…" said Nami getting up when she realized she's out of food, so she headed toward the kitchen

"Robin? What does she think about this… _subject_" said Law curiously

"Love?" said Nami

Law blinked, he realized he gets chills every time he heard that word

"Yes… _that_" said Law carelessly

"Oh god, she hates these kinds of shows even more than you…" said Nami looking for cookies

"Oh really? But she goes out on dates all the time" said Law curiously

"Oh yeah, she does that for fun, and she never goes out with them more than three times… that's Robin" said Nami

"Oh really?" said Law surprised

"She hates all people who get attached by their emotions… she makes fun of me every time I talk about it… Mostly because of her parents" said Nami

"Wait, you know about her parents?" said Law surprised

"They both got killed when she was 8, A bunch of assassins were after her father" said Nami

"What does that to do with the… _other_ subject?" said Law confused

"Robin never talks about her father, because he was the reason her mom died, but she does talk about how her parents loved each other, and she used to tell me about how they got along together, and her father really loved her mom, and she did too. One day he was out doing business and… they attacked her house and killed her mother in front of her eyes…" said Nami explaining

"Quite a story…" said Law, he never expected her past to be like that

"And then ten years later, she became an assassin, and I hired her to kill the man who killed my mom… and then we became friends, we had a lot of things in common…" said Nami with a smile

"Oh you too…" said Law surprised. He always thought Nami was the spoiled child, and he never expected something like that from her

"Yeah, that Arlong bastard… I was so thankful she killed him, and I offered her to live with me… and ten years later, here we are in a fancy apartment with two hot guys living with us" said Nami

Law was very surprised to find out about Robin's background, and she wasn't that cursed and evil as he thought she is. Her life just sucked… She was a good woman, and she had a heart somewhere, hopefully she will find it someday

"You know Law-Kun, Robin's parents were very different from each other, they were not meant to be with each other, but they both had one thing in common…" said Nami deeply

"What?" said Law Curiously

"Love…" said Nami with a deep smile

"I mean, sure it got them both killed, and caused Robin to live a hell of a life… but no one can control it, it's when you're ready to sacrifice yourself for someone, and when you can't stop thinking about that person, and when you always wish the best for that person… that's love my friend!" said Nami with a smile

Law thought deeply for a second, and he now understands the thing, it was a very stupid thing that causes people to die. Law was sure about one thing, that this night he will be able to answer Robin's question, and minimize the losses of lives...

_Meanwhile _

Robin and Ace were close to recovering the ruins; Robin seemed to be having a great time and Ace was happy to help

"Ace, you seem to know everything…" said Robin while working

"Ahhm, is that a good thing…" said Ace with a smile confused

"Yeah it is… tell me about Trafy, that bastard never says anything about himself, and I never ask him" said Robin

"I know Trafalgar since couple hundred years ago…" said Ace

"Wait, what?" said Robin surprised

"Oh yeah, angels and demons are immortal, and we stop growing when we are 25" said Ace

Robin hated that she was a half demon, and she hated her father's traits, but at this point she wished she had that trait too, she did stop getting taller since three years ago…

"Ahhm, let's see… He is a kind of demon that's suppose to kill, these kind of demons do whatever the devil tells them to do, and when they break the rules, they considered outsiders" said Ace

"Wait, so Trafy is not supposed to take souls?" said Robin

"No, all demons take souls, but his kind of demons gets souls when they finish their mission, it's like something you call, salary" said Ace explaining

"So he was having the time of his life, why did he betrayed them?" said Robin confused

"Me and Law hate each other, but I know he's isn't very evil like all the other demons. I know he got sick of following the devil's orders and killing hundreds of people to give him souls…" said Ace

"Trafy is not that evil, C'mon Ace…" said Robin not believing what she just heard

"I'm serious, that's why I chose him as my rival… I wouldn't choose an evil bastard as an equal…" said Ace seriously

Robin thought about what Ace just said, and it didn't make sense. No matter how many times she thought about it, it didn't make sense. Robin always thought demons are some evil creatures, and she remembered her father; she didn't have a lot of memories with him, but she had couple of fun moments, until her mom died…

She shook the ideas out of her head, she just hated him so much, that she doesn't want to remember anything good about him. He was a demon after all...

"Ok, it looks like we're done" said Ace proud of himself looking at the rock that was rebuilt

"Nice job!" said Robin with a smile

_Later that night _

Robin came back from her walk feeling a bit better, and she smiled couple times that night. Law wasn't happy about what Ace did, he felt more threatened than ever, because Ace was getting closer to Robin than he thought, and that's wasn't a good thing for Law's point of view

"So this fat bastard comes and destroys the rock with his giant belly" said Robin talking to Nami while sitting on the kitchen table

"With his belly?" said Nami confused

"The guy was like a sumo, anyway I get angry and teach him a big fat lesson like himself, thank god Ace calmed me down, or I was going to do some _bad _stuff to that guy…" said Robin sarcastically

"You had a quite evening…" said Law sarcastically watching TV

"Shut up Trafy, no one asked for your opinion…" said Robin to Law rudely

"Oh guess what, I am not gonna shut up…" said Law rudely

"Of course you won't, you just can't leave me alone, can you?" said Robin

"It' not me, you are the one who's angry all the time, I barely talk to you…" said Law rudely

"Here we go again…" said Ace carelessly

"Can you two stop fighting all the time…" said Nami desperately

"I am done with you… I can't take you anymore…" said Robin walking angrily to her room and slamming the door

"Great job Law-kun…" said Nami with an upset look

"Oh, now it's my fault" said Law angrily

"Well, you must've done something" said Ace sarcastically

"Nobody wants your opinion" said Law rudely entering his room and slamming the door too

_2 hours later_

Robin was lying on the bed, and she was obviously unable to sleep… she was thinking of a lot of things. But there was something disturbing her the most, Law. Even _she_ didn't know why she's being so hard on him lately, ever since he woke her up from her fake sleeping that day. She wasn't sure why she's doing this, so that thought was driving her nuts…

"We need to talk…" said Law appearing from nowhere

"Leave me alone Trafy…" said Robin covering her face with the blanket

"You know what, I finally get you now, I found out why you're so angry…" said Law with a smile

"Oh yeah, what is it?" said Robin curiously, even _she_ wanted to know the answer so desperately

She stood up and faced Law

"It appeared that having chats with Nami is very useful sometimes" said Law sarcastically

"Oh yeah, so what's your big discovery?" said Robin rudely

"Love…" said Law with an evil smile

This word was very intense for both of them, but Law seemed smiling, Robin was feeling angry

"You are not angry because I didn't answer your question that day, but you're angry because you realized you developed feelings for me…" said Law smiling

"Wait, do you think that's funny Law, maybe you should ask yourself that question? Because as far as I'm concerned, I don't care less about you, because I'm sure I have no feeling for someone like you, a demon…" said Robin with an upset look on her face

"You are nervous…" said Law noticing something

"I am not nervous…" said Robin offended

"For the first in years, you called me Law, not Trafy…" said Law

"Where are you going with this?" said Law with a glare

"You are afraid you're making the same mistake as your parents…" said Law seriously

"Don't cross the line Trafy…" said Robin angrily, but calm

"You just hate me, because you realized…" said Law

"I said don't cross the line!" said Robin raising her voice

"That you're-" said Law while approaching her

Robin was very angry at this moment, and she never thought that Law will turn the tables like that. But she kept thinking about his theory, and she thought he lost his mind

"In love-" said Law approaching her, once again their faces were very close

Robin looked realized that she was ambushed...

"With me…" said Law with a confident look, facing Robin

"This is bullshit Law, and you know better than this…" said Robin with a calm voice

"Ooops, you called me Law again…" said Law with a confident look

Robin pushed Law away with anger

"This Love thing you're talking about is bullshit, it's an illusion, and it destroys people, and it doesn't exist" said Robin while turning around

"Yes it does…" said Law grabbing her right hand with his left hand, forcing her to turn  
and then closed his eyes and kissed her in the lips

_To be continued!_

I am very proud of this chapter so I want a lot of reviews for my hard work  
And because this chapter was so good, I am not announcing the next chapter's title :P

**Note: Robin's speech to Yama before she kicks his ass is taken from Robin's real speech to Yama before she kicks his ass in Skypia arc… (get educated)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters in this story whatsoever

**The Demon's Child  
Chapter 10 – The beginning of the End**

"This Love thing you're talking about is bullshit, it's an illusion, and it destroys people, and it doesn't exist" said Robin while turning around

"Yes it does…" said Law grabbing her right hand with his left hand, forcing her to turn. He closed his eyes and kissed her lips  
Robin was shocked, all what she was able to do is close her eyes

Their chests were touching each other, and Law's arm was holding hers, Robin froze, and she was in shock, she never, ever thought that one day Law is going to kiss her… she wanted to break herself from him, but her body wasn't responding, and then she found herself doing the exact opposite

She kissed him back; Law wasn't surprised, because he wasn't even sure what that means, but he just liked the feeling of it, and he wasn't intending to stop

At this moment, the fearsome Demon Trafalgar Law, and the intimidating half demon Nico Robin were kissing each other, and so passionately… It just seemed like a rare moment in history… Until

Suddenly

The heard sound of clashing in the apartment accompanying Nami's screams…

The both seemed like they woke up from a really beautiful dream, and they both looked at each other confused

Robin releasing herself from Law when she realized her best friend is screaming, and she just decided to deal with Law later

She rushed and went outside the room. Law stood there doing nothing, and he was very disappointed, and very confused of what just happened… And he remembered the clashing, oh yeah, and Nami

Law came out of the room to see three identical giant men, wearing very weird outfits… He looked and saw the door and the entire left wall of the apartment destroyed, and it didn't take a second guessing to figure those guys made the loud sounds… Nami has fallen on her knees and her eyes widened in fear looking at them

Robin and Ace were standing next to each other, and they were serious

"Can't demons _knock_ doors for a change?" said Robin sarcastically

The three men didn't say anything

"De-de-demons?!" said Nami with a look of a shock on her face

Robin didn't say anything, she figured out that the best thing right now, is to ignore Nami's unnecessary questions

One of the guy's heads started moving, it pointed toward Robin

"Nico Robin, goal, do not kill" said the guy

His head pointed at Law

"Trafalgar Law, outsider demon, kill immediately" said The guy

And then his head pointed at Ace

"Portgas Ace, angel, kill immediately" said the guy again

Finally it pointed at Nami

"No data, human, kill immediately" said the guy opening his mouth

A flash of light started coming out from the guy toward Nami's direction, a strong light ray came out of his mouth

Nami didn't move in shock, but Robin carried her away from his attack and put her in the kitchen

"Nami, I want you to hide under the table ok, we will finish them in no time" said Robin leaving Nami

Nami hide herself under the table, and she didn't say a word

"Are those Robots or something?" said Robin with an angry look on her face

"Now I remember, they are called the Pasifista, they are very strong Robots" said Law

"Finally, some action" said Ace with a smile, flames coming out from his body

"Maybe I can test my new weapons…" said Robin with a smile taking out two knifes from her belt

"Hmph, that's the spirit… but watch out from their attacks, they're deadly…" said Law taking out his sword

"Ok then, let's go… don't get yourself killed" said Ace

"They are not planning to kill me, and I'm planning to do the exact opposite" said Robin with a smile

"Ok, go!" said Law

The three started running toward them in full speed

The Pasifista on the left was for Law, on the right was for Robin, and the one in the middle was for Ace. The left and the middle Pasifista started shooting toward Ace and Law, but the one in the right wasn't shooting at all, and Robin wasn't complaining

Law and Ace were dodging the attacks and Robin threw a knife on the Robot

It didn't seem like it took a lot of damage, so she decided to do it manually. She picked up another knife and jumped toward him, using her two hands, she slashed the knifes on it's shoulders and downward, and the Pasifista started acting funny, so she noticed something in its neck

She then discovered its weak point, but the Pasifista grabbed her and threw her on the ground with a lot of force

She woke up and wiped the blood on her mouth and grabbed her knife to attack, with couple failed attacks, she finally managed to dig the knife into its neck

She watched as the Pasifista lost control and then landed on the ground

"Finished." Said Robin picking up her breath

Ace was avoiding the Pacifista's attacks, and right before it attacked again, Ace rushed and hit him with his fire fist right into his heart.

It didn't take much damage and it kept attacking, but obviously the Pasifista lost its control and started attacking everywhere with double speed.

Ace took the right chance and hit his face with his fire ball, it's face melt and then the Pasifista fell on the ground and stopped moving again

"Finished." Said Ace

Law kept attacking the Pasifista and slashed his body everywhere, but it didn't take any damage, and he attacked couple of times slashing his torso but it didn't have any effect on it

"Law, his neck!" said Robin with a loud voice

"Law?" said Ace surprised, she never called him that… He was very confused

"His neck?" said Law dodging its attacks

He jumped and slashed his sword on his neck, thanks to Robin's hint; the Pasifista fell on the ground

"Finished." Said Law putting his sword back to its place

Robin looked at the destroyed house, and then she remembered

"Oi, Nami you can come out, it's safe…" said Robin pointing at the kitchen's table

Nami stood up and walked toward them

"M-my apartment… it's destroyed" said Nami with a sad look on her face

"Its ok" said Robin carelessly

"It's ok? are you kidding me! I have tons of questions for the three of you… what were these robots blabbering about?" said Nami confused

"They're robots, who listens to anything they say…" said Law

"Sorry about your apartment though…" said Ace

"Do you know how much hard it is to find a place like this in the damn underworld?" said Nami sitting on the table and putting her head down desperately

"Don't get mad, we can fix this apartment in no time" said Robin cheering her up

"What? There are only four of us, I doubt assassins and actresses can do this kind of thing…" said Nami with her head on the table

"Heh, don't worry those two are very good in fixing houses, trust me…" said Robin

"Yes, we are" said Ace

"…" Law wasn't very cheerful for the idea, but he seemed ready

"Whatever…" said Nami desperately

_Three hours later_

The apartment looked a bit better

Everyone was working on the house, mostly Ace and Law... But the house seemed a lot better than three hours ago

"Heeeeh, you guys are really good" said Nami smiling

"It's from experience" said Robin sarcastically

Suddenly

The three looked serious as they saw someone standing in the middle of the apartment

Robin looked carefully and saw a very tall woman, wearing a long revealing red dress, and she had a very long black hair, and side bangs, and she also had the "heavens" tattoo on her left arm like Ace, and she also had a huge yellow snake accompanying her

"Hmph" said Ace with calmly, he seemed to recognize her

"Yaaaaah! Who are you! How did you appear from nowhere!" said Nami freaked out for the second time in that day

"I'm-" said the woman but she got cutt off

"Aaah guys... do something, she may look beautiful, but she seems evil!" said Nami freaked out

"I'm-" said the woman but she got cutt off again

"This is definitely the worse day of my life" said Nami

"You are too noisy! How disrespectful!" said the woman arrogantly

She hold both of her hands pointing at Nami

"Mero-Mero Mellow" said the woman

Heart shaped rays started coming out from her hands going directly to Nami  
Robin rushed to pull Nami away, but she was too late and Nami became a rock sculpture all of a sudden

Robin's eyes widened, she looked at Nami who wasn't moving at all

"Nami, Nami answer me, Oi!" said Robin with fear in her eyes trying to touch her

Law felt angry and ran so fast and slashed his sword to the woman. But she dodged without an effort and kicked his legs with a lot of force causing him to fall on the ground

Law tried to stand, but he was shocked to see his legs turned to stone too, and he wasn't able to do anything

"Oi…" Ace was trying to get everyone calm down

Robin stood up, and she was very angry

_"She's strong, she knocked down Law without an effort…" _thought Robin

She picked her knifes and was ready to fight, but she was stopped

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi calm down everyone" said Ace with a calm voice

"Huh" Law and Robin were surprised

"Hancock, what are you doing? Those people are with me, unpetrify them, now…" said Ace with a friendly voice

"It's not my fault, they attacked me first…" said Hancock with an innocent look

"No, you did!" said Law and Robin angrily

"Nobody dares to interupt me while I'm talking...But you'll forgive me right?" said Hancock with a smile

"Why shall we forgive you!" said Robin angrily

"Because.. I'm beautiful" said Hancock arrogantly

"Who gives a shit if you're beautiful or not!" said Robin angrily

"How disrespectful!" said Hancock pointing her hands at Robin

"Stop it Hancock, why are you here?" said Ace stopping her

"Oh Ace-nii Chan, how are you" said Hancock with a smile

"Fine, thanks" said Ace politely

"Just having a normal chat!" said Robin yelling

"Ace, who is she?" said Robin calming down

"That's Boa Hancock, she's an Empress, and the leader of the Kuja angel tride, and she's also one of the strongest seven angels in the heavens…" said Ace explaining

"All that… How do you know such a woman?" said Law confused

"Oh, she's my brother's friend…" said Ace

"Oh Luffy... I miss him so much" said Hancock acting like a teenager in love

"Oh I get it now…" said Robin noticing Hancock's behavior

"Now, CAN YOU BRING MY FRIEND BACK!" said Robin losing her temper

"But first, Ace-nii Chan I have some important news from whitebeard!" said Hancock acting serious

"What's wrong?" said Ace worried

"The devil, that Akainu bastard… he's going to do his move tomorrow…" said Hancock

Robin, Law, and Ace were in shock, which was a serious business

"What?! No way!" said Robin in shock

"He himself will come after you…" said Hancock looking at Robin

Robin started breathing heavily

"He has located you in this town, and he's going to appear tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the center of this town" said Hancock

"The town square is couple of blocks away… we're dead…" said Robin desperately

"No way, what are the heavens board doing!" said Ace angrily

"The heavens is getting ready for war, once Akainu takes her soul" said Hancock pointing at Robin

"What, they're giving up, why they aren't protecting her!" said Ace angrily

"Whitebeard thought about that as well, I agreed too, but….It's that Sengeku, he convinced the Gurusei to delay the war until Robin's soul is taken, those old bastards don't realize he's manipulating them…" said Hancock angrily

"I don't understand, what will happen if he takes her soul" said Law wondering

"He will become stronger, and he will use his force to attack the heavens…" said Hancock in a serious face

"But they don't realize how strong Akainu will become, he will stronger for us to handle… we're dead…" said Ace desperately too

"Why are you so down, maybe we can go somewhere that he couldn't find us" said Law nervously

"You _man_! That's the devil, he will follow her to hell if he wanted to, literally!" said Hancock angrily

"You are right… we _are_ dead…" said Law desperately

Hancock looked above her

"I got called by the elders, I have to go, Ace-nii Chan, don't do anything reckless, I will talk to Whitebeard and come up with a solution, I don't want to go to explain to Luffy that his brother was killed by the devil" said Hancock

"But first..." said Hancock looking at Nami, she then she hold her hands and sent heart rays to Law and Nami

"calm down, ok" said Hancock whille disappearing

Law's legs were back to normal, but he was still on the ground in shock

Robin and Ace were still standing in shock too

Nami was back to normal too. She looked around and saw everyone so shocked and not moving

"Oh my head hurts, hey guys what's wrong?" said Nami confused

"We are dead…" said Law, Ace and Robin together

Robin started moving toward the kitchen and was looking for something

"Guys, what happened, why are you three monsters so scared?" said Nami wondering

"We are gonna die tomorrow, by the hands of the devil…" said Robin emotionless

"It's all juice, where the liquor!" said Robin angrily

"What's happening, tell me!" said Nami angrily

"No-nothing…" said Law still confused

"C'mon, we're all gonna die tomorrow anyway" said Robin looking at Law and Ace

"Listen carefully Nami, you know all the people call me by my assassin nickname (The demon's child), it's not a nickname…" said Robin

"What…" said Nami

"I _am_ the demon's child, my father was a demon, I am a half demon, that's why I'm so strong… and Ace is my guardian angel, and Law is my guardian demon because he wants my soul after I die…" said Robin

"You're kidding right?" said Nami confused

"No I'm not, I am a 100% serious, ooh, ooh, and guess who wants my soul too, the devil. The strongest creature in the world, and, and tomorrow he's coming after me…" said Robin drinking her wine

"Oh god… you _are_ dead…" said Nami I shock, she sat down on the couch in shock, like everyone else

"Listen you two, DON'T do you anything tomorrow, you understand!" said Robin angrily, Law and Ace nodded

"Now I'm gonna go and try to sleep, maybe I can sleep peacefully in the last day of my life… if he came here I'll surrender and let him kill me… I don't want anyone to interfere, sorry Law… but I will give him my soul, I don't want anyone to get hurt…" said Robin entering her room with a sad look on her face

Behind the door, she sat down on the floor with her back on the door, she looked at nowhere and one single tear drop came down on her chin, it was the first time she drop a single tear in 20 years

_Meanwhile (Hell)_

In a dark place, four people were standing next to each other

"Hmph, finally the justice will concur the world, as soon as we get Nico Robin's soul, we will attack the heavens and we will take control of the world, and no more mistakes against humanity will happen ever again…" said a guy wearing the red suit

"Hmph, we're so close devil-Sama, the dark justice is close to be done…" said Lucci who was standing next to Akainu

"Maybe I could take a peaceful nap after this ends" said Aokiji carelessly

"Don't get so excited, Whitebeard is still struggling…" said another man approaching them, he had a very long black hair, and a bird shaped hat on his head and round eyeglasses

"Those angels get manipulated very fast, good thing you are in our side… Sengeku" said Akainu pointing at the bird guy

_Later that night_

Law was lying on his room on the bed, thinking about all what happened, and thought about Robin… Everything that happened this day was crazy, and he didn't want to let her go like that

"Hey…" said Robin opening the door, she seemed devastated

"H-hey…" said Law looking at her while lying on the bed

"Ca-can I sleep next to you?" said Robin with a sad tone

Law was shocked, he blinked couple of times before he remembered the question

"Aaahhm, yeah sure" said Law confused

Robin lied down on the bed next to Law

"You know it sucks, that I'm gonna die tomorrow…" said Robin looking at Law

"Who said that you'll die…" said Law

"I liked it…" said Robin

"What?" said Law curiously

"That kiss" said Robin looking at Law

Law approached her and kissed her again in the lips and she kissed him back

_Meanwhile (The heavens)_

Whitebeard was in room alone, looking at nowhere and thinking about the disaster that is about to happen

"Father!" said a familiar voice

Whitebeard didn't look around knowing that it's Ace

"How can you not be doing anything" said Ace

"There's nothing I can do my son…" said Whitebeard with a desperate look on his face

"Then what do you want me to do…" said Ace

"Go back and try to stay with her…" said Whitebeard

"I am not gonna sit down and watch while Robin's soul is taken, no way! I can't beilive you let Sengeku manipulate the heavens like that" said Ace while leaving

"Hmph, I know…" said Whitebeard

_Meanwhile _

Robin was lying down with Law with her head on his chest

"You know I realized something" said Law

"I don't... want your soul anymore…" said Law with a confident look

He looked at Robin to find out she was asleep, and she was hugging him like she's hugging her pillow every time she sleeps, and she seemed so peaceful

He stood and walked out of the room and took his sword, they both didn't realize that it was morning a long time ago

He went out to see Ace sitting down on the couch like he was waiting for him

"Let's go Portgas…" said Law

"I was waiting since forever" said Ace

"Guys where are you going?" said Nami confused coming out of her room

"We're going to fight the devil…" said Law with an angry face opening the door

"But you will die you know that!" said Nami trying to stop them

"Yes we know…" said Law going out

"Sorry Nami-kun, we can't sit here and do nothing…" said Ace coming out

_To be continued _

I'm so sorry to say this but the next chapter will be the last… so be on hold because it will be an extra long chapter… (Chapter 11 – How to end war)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters in this story whatsoever

**The Demon's Child Final Chapter – How to End War**

Robin woke up in the morning and realized she was on Law's bed, the idea seemed very weird, but she did fall asleep very peacefully, something she couldn't do in years, maybe she could do it again, she didn't mind…

And she remembered that she can't be with Law anymore, because its judgment day, and it's only a matter of time before the devil comes and collects her soul**.**

She looked around and didn't see Law, and she wasn't surprised, because demons aren't suppose to sleep, so she woke up and headed to the kitchen.

She saw Nami sitting down in the living room on a couch, and she didn't go to work. Robin wasn't surprised, because the situation was too serious, she wanted to go and talk to her, but she was afraid that Nami will start asking endless number or questions, or she would scold her for hiding all these secrets

Nami looked very upset

"Good morning…" said Robin with a calm voice

"Heey" said Nami not moving at all, or changing the look on her face

"Look Nami, please don't be upset…" said Robin standing in front of her couch

"Don't be upset? my three housemates, and my only friends in this world are going to die today…" said Nami still not moving

"No, Law and Ace will stay with you …" said Robin

Small drops of tears started coming down from her eyes, and filling her cheeks

"How, how did I let this happen, I knew there was something wrong with you… but I stayed quiet, I thought it's something you don't want me to know about…" said Nami deeply

She than stood and hugged Robin

"They went…" said Nami while hugging

Robin pushed her away a little bit

"What?" said Robin curiously

"Those two idiots, they didn't follow your orders… they went this morning…" said Nami wiping the tears on her cheeks

"What?! No way! I was very clear…" said Robin surprised, and angry

"You talk like you don't know them" said Nami

"Those two are gonna die…" said Robin terrified

"They said they can't sit here and do nothing…" said Nami

"I have to stop them!" said Robin rushing out

"Wait you have a guest" said Nami stopping her

"A guest, this not the time" said Robin ignoring Nami and heading to the door

"Wait, she from their kind" said Nami

Robin stopped and turned around

"What, a demon, an angel?" said Robin confused

"I-I don't know, she just have a weird tattoo" said Nami confused

_"An angel"_ thought Robin, who could've visited her, maybe it's Hancock holding some news or she came to help… so she walked toward the kitchen

She entered the kitchen and was shocked to see no one but Tashigi

"What are you doing here" said Robin confused

"He-hey" said Tashigi nervous

"Answer the question" said Robin with a serious voice

"Ace asked Whitebeard-Sama to send someone to protect you…" said Tashigi

"That's the best he came up with" said Robin sarcastically

Tashigi was kinda strong, but the problem's that she's too weak…

"I can't let you follow them, it's like going to your suicide" said Tashigi with a serious voice

"And you think _you_ can stop me from doing that?" said Robin rudely

"Listen, I know you don't like me because I tried to kill you…" said Tashigi

"You guessed right…" said Robin

"But I also helped you…" said Tashigi

"Yeah, thank you very much for that. Now you can leave my apartment" said Robin rudely

"I have to stop you, even if I use force…" said Tashigi holding her sword

"That's would be a waste of time for me, and a waste of energy for you" said Robin

"Listen, I know I'm not strong enough to stop you, but you have to listen to me…" said Tashigi

"What do you want" said Robin signaling her to speak, in her own way

"You are different from Ace and that Trafalgar…" said Tashigi

"I know I'm a human, he's angel, and he's a demon, yeah, yeah, yeah" said Robin annoyed

"No." said Tashigi

"If Ace and Trafalgar got killed, nobody will effected…" said Tashigi

"You are very wrong, I will be affected!" said Robin with anger

"That's one person, Nico Robin" said Tashigi

"But if you died, millions of people will be affected…" said Tashigi deeply

"Well, I don't care" said Robin rudely

"You are currently a trigger to the world's greatest battle, if you died a huge war will start, the clash of the heavens, and Hell… and a lot of people will die. And you don't need much of a guessing to figure out that _Hell_ will win…" said Tashigi explaining

"Dammit!" said Robin angrily

"Not only that Nico Robin, if Hell won, the devil will take control of the universe… if that happens… I think you can figure out how serious the setuation will become, if the universe had this evil devil as the leader…" said Tashigi

"Listen, that's MUCH bigger than me…" said Robin

"_That's_ why you should think in a wider way, you can't act selfishly... not today" said Tashigi

"But I can't let those two die" said Robin turning around and heading toward the living room

But Robin stopped; damn that Tashigi girl had a way with words… Right now, Robin couldn't do anything to help Law and Ace… But she had an idea

She turned around to Tashigi

"Listen, I need you to take me somewhere" said Robin to Tashigi

"No, I'm not taking you to Ace and that demon" said Tashigi

"No, I will go there later…" said Robin

Tashigi sighted

"What are you up to?" said Tashigi

"I just figured out how to end war…" said Robin with a smile

_Meanwhile (heavens)_

Whitebeard was standing in hallway, and then a short blond hair guy approached

"Father!" said the blonde

"Hmph, Marco" said Whitebeard turning around

"I did what you told me to do…" said Marco with a smile

"I was right, huh" said Whitebeard with a big smile

"Even more than right" said Marco with a smile

"Those kids think that I'm too old to handle the heavens, well they're very wrong!" said Whitebeard hitting the bottom of his sword to the ground

"I will show them who I am!" said Whitebeard with a big smile

_Meanwhile _

Law and Ace were standing in an empty place, Mostly be the town square

"He didn't show up yet…" said Ace with a worried look

"It's almost ten" said Law

"Are you sure she won't be coming after us…" said Law with a worried look

"I sent someone to stop her from doing that, but she won't hold her for a long time…" said Ace

Suddenly

They saw fists of lava coming down from the sky, the entire area was mostly destroyed, possible the entire neighborhood

"He's here" said Ace with a smile

In front of them wasn't the devil Akainu alone, but he also brought an army with him probably a hundred demons were standing with him, and a bunch of familiar faces were standing next to Akainu, like that Lucci guy, and Aokiji… All the people were screaming from terror, they just knew it wouldn't be a normal day

"Akainu!" screamed Law

"You're calling me by my real name… How brave" said Akainu

"Hmph" Law wasn't a bit scared of him

"You know, you were a very strong, and a loyal comrade…But you wanted to finish you own life for some reason…" said Akainu

"Hmph, betraying you was the best thing I've done in my entire life…" said Law with confident

"I wanted that half demon's soul before you Law" said Akainu

"I won't you take her soul, and that half demon has a name, and she's not a tool!" said Law feeling angry

"You speak so innocently Law, you betrayed me to have her soul, remember… And look at yourself now, a demon attached to a human and fighting with an angel…" said Akainu with disgust

"Shut up!" yelled Law angrily

"Anything shall be done… for justice to concur…" said Akainu

"That's what you call justice…" said Ace angrily

"Justice is not good or evil, justice is balance… sometimes you have to do very strict things for justice to uphold" said Akainu still calm

"Well you're not getting Robin's soul until you defeat me!" said Ace with anger, and fire coming out from his body

"Us, angel bastard" said Law sarcastically standing next to Ace with a smile and ready to fight

"Ok then, that shouldn't be so hard… Don't interfere, I will this by myself…" said Akainu carelessly, pointing at the people behind him, he tightened his gloves at looked at the two

Law and Ace attacked together. Akainu pointed his two fists and released two flows of lava toward them, the two barely dodged the attack, and then attacked his sides

Akainu was too fast for them and dodged their attacks without an effort, he quickly ran toward them but they avoiding the attack too. They attacked him countless times but Akainu avoided all of them, Akainu managed to hit them couple of times, but it didn't slow them down a bit

_A while later _

Law and Ace were lying on the ground and were breathing heavily, they seemed damaged a lot, and they had wounds everywhere

The both slowly stood up

"Don't tell me you're tired, Portgas…" said Law with a tired look on his face, but he was smiling

"Hmph, it's seems like you're the one who's tired Trafalgar, it only has been an hour or so…" said Ace looking tired as well

"So let's attack again…" said Law

"I'm fine with that… But I'm wondering about something…" said Ace looking at Law

"Say it…" said Law coughing blood, but then he wiped his mouth

Ace put his hand on his shoulder that was bleeding

"I want to die for Robin's sake, because I'm her guardian angel, but why do _you_ want to die so bad… because of what?" said Ace sarcastically

"Because I'm bored" said Law sarcastically

_"Love…" _thought Law…

"You liar… Let's Go!" said Ace

The both attacked again

Akainu didn't look a bit hurt or damaged, and he was smiling

"You two don't give up, huh… You lasted longer than I thought… but it's time to finish this…" said Akainu with a serious look

Akainu used his hand and blocked them, and then threw them on the ground with tremendous force… The two couldn't stand up because of the pain

Akainu's hands became lava again, he was ready to burn them, then he approached them and released the lava

Suddenly

"Not so close, kid!" said a voice

Akainu's lava stopped, and Akainu felt a strong wave combined with two slashes of knifes that threw him quite a distance

Akainu stood up in anger

"You…" said Akainu with a smile

Law lift himself up to see who's in front of him. Ace was very surprised as well

They looked and saw Whitebeard, and they were even more shocked to see Robin with him too, Tashigi and Marco too. Whitebeard also brought an army with him… there were almost hundreds of angels behind him

"R-Robin…" said Law in shock

"Fa-Father…" said Ace in shock as well

"I am very disappointed… my guardians should obey me!" said Robin yelling she made it very clear, that both of them should follow her orders if they want to stay with her, but they broke the rules this day

But Robin was also smiling to see that they're fine

"Wh-Why are you here" said Law terrified

"Y-you're gonna get killed!" said Ace picking up the last bit of energy to speak

"You two should care about yourselves!" said Robin answering them

They both fainted in the same time, that battle took all of their energies

Whitebeard walked toward them and picked them up, each in one hand

"You foolish kids! You risk your lives doing such a reckless thing!" said Whitebeard in anger, he threw them behind very far, and they were thrown next Robin

"But I like this kind of fools…" said Whitebeard with a smile

Robin sighted and looked at them

"Idiots…" said Robin looking at them with a smile

Couple of angels came rushing in to heal them

Akainu walked toward Whitebeard

"So I see you brought my food with you" said Akainu pointing at Robin

"Gurararara, she is a really smart kid by the way…" said Whitebeard with a proud look pointing at Robin

"So you came here to fight me?… I thought you're going to fight me _after_ I take her life" said Akainu wondering

"Oh shut up kid, your disgusting plan was revealed…" said Whitebeard

Akainu's eyes were widened in shock

Law and Ace regained consciousness, but they weren't able to move, all that they could do was to stare at Whitebeard and listen to him

"Hmph, I didn't expect that from you… but you are Whitebeard after all" said Akainu surprised

"What are they talking about" said Law while getting healed

"Shut up, and listen… Whitebeard is talking" said Robin with an evil glare

When did she become Whitebeard's friend? Thought Law and Ace, it was a very weird situation and they were very confused, not because that they were on the verge of death a second ago, but because Whitebeard's and Robin's attitude

"So you discovered the trick, so now we will start war…" said Akainu with a glare

"I never thought a man like me will take lessons from youngsters…" said whitebeard

"What do you mean, Whitebeard?" said Akainu

"That half demon right there taught me a very valuable lesson…" said Whitebeard pointing at Robin

"What?!" said Ace, he was very surprised

"Ok, are you two going to shut up, or you want me to kick your asses…" said Robin looking at them with anger

"Hmm" Akainu was confused

"I will not fight you…" said Whitebeard with confident

Everyone's jaws dropped, the angels, the demons… everyone was shocked of what they just heard from whitebeard

Robin smiled, as well as Marco and Tashigi

_Flashback_

"I was right, huh" said Whitebeard with a big smile

"Even more than right" said Marco with a smile

"So Sengeku _is_ working with the devil, I knew it… Now their plan will fail" said Whitebeard with a smile

"Whitebeard-Sama" they heard a voice, Whitebeard and Marco looked behind to see Tashigi, they also saw an unexpected guest with her

"Tashigi, who's this?" said Marco calmly

"I'm Nico Robin… S-sir" said Robin while talking to Whitebeard

"The half demon…" said Marco while looking at her with a surprised look

Robin was very nervous, that Whitebeard guy was huge, he was like six times larger than her, and he seemed very intense… He looked like the almighty man everyone talks about… it wasn't just stories

"Why are you here, kid" said Whitebeard with a glare

"I need to talk to you about something… that Sengeku guy" said Robin seriously

"That Sengeku appeared to be a traitor, he was with Akainu the whole time" said Whitebeard looking behind

"No way, Sengeku-Sama was a traitor!" said Tashigi surprised

"I was gonna say we should stand up for him… but what are you planning to do now?" said Robin confused

"We're going to start war" said Whitebeard

"No!" said Robin angrily

"What, are you defying me?" said Whitebeard with a glare

"N-no, I mean we should not fight…" said Robin seriously

"What you think, kid?" said Whitebeard

"In these past years we would always used force, we always declared wars, and fight… and endless people die every time" said Robin explaining

"There's no any other way, the Heavens and Hell solved their roblems like this for centuries…" said Marco

"Then we should fight fire…with water. I mean we should fight force, with words" said Robin with a mysterious smile

"You want _me_ to go and _chat_ with Akainu" said Whitebeard

"Well sort of, now that Sengeku is not here, you will tell him that you've got my back, the heavens rules for a reason you know…" said Robin

"Keep talking…" said Whitebeard with his hands crossed

"You should threat him, that you'll start war if he's after me, Akainu knows that the heavens are stronger, and use your almighty Whitebeard way to make him surrender, thus winning this war without a single loss" said Robin

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, he hit his sword to the ground with force

"You stupid child!" said Whitebeard appeared to be angry

"Heeeh, sorry…" said Robin freaking out, she thought she offended him somehow

"Gurararara, I really like your guts, kid!" said Whitebeard with a big smile

"That's the best idea I heard in years!" said Whitebeard

"Really" Robin's eyes widened, she just got complemented by _the_ Whitebeard

"Whitebeard!" said a voice

Everyone turned to see the almighty empress, Hancock

"Hancock? What do you want Hancock?" said Whitebeard

"While you all are having chats! I could sense that Akainu bastard had made his move… and guess what, those two idiots are fighting him one on one!" said Hancock very angrily

"What?! You mean Ace and that demon!" said Marco surprised

Robin sighted and put her hand on her forehead

"Ooh, those idiots…" said Robin

Whitebeard seemed to be angry, but not surprised he was in deep thought

"And that old lady told me that the Gurusei are gathered" said Hancock

"Since when did you start to care so much about what happens here…" said Whitebeard curiously to Hancock

"I don't care less about what happens in the heavens, but it's Luffy's brother out there you know!" said Hancock angrily facing Whitebeard

"Wait, the Gurusei? Ossan we don't have time for that…" said Robin to Whitebeard

"I have some important things to deal with, don't worry, those two kids can handle themselves for while…" said Whitebeard to Robin and walked away from them

"Those kids think that I'm too old to handle the heavens, well they're very wrong!" said Whitebeard hitting the bottom of his sword to the ground

"I will show them who I am!" said Whitebeard with a big smile

"My job here is done… listen half demon! If something happens to Ace I will rip you apart and feed you to beasts!" said Hancock threatening Robin

"H-Hay" said Robin

"Thanks Hancock…" said Marco in a boring way

"(Sight) men…" said Hancock and she left too

"Don't worry Robin, I know Ace, he will not die so easily…" said Marco with a confident look

_Meanwhile (still flashback)_

In a large white room, with no walls and a large table, five people were sitting on surrounding the table, and Whitebeard was standing in the middle

"I don't know, maybe we should talk to Sengeku" said a man sitting

"I sent one of my student to spy on him, the man is a traitor, he was making deals with the devil the whole time" said Whitebeard

Everyone was shocked about what they just heard

"Then we should arrest him" said another man

"I already warned the guards, that man will not be able to set a foot in the heavens ever again… but we have to make a decision about Nico Robin… we have to protect that kid" said Whitebeard

"I'm still not sure Whitebeard-Sama, it is a huge decision" said another man

"I don't have the time for this… we gonna take a vote, to protect Nico Robin" said Whitebeard raising his voice

"We don't think so Whitebeard-Sama…" said another man

"I don't think that I've made myself clear…" said whitebeard with an angry look

He hit one single hand on the giant table, and suddenly the table was turned to pieces

Everyone was shocked and terrified

"Is anyone _disagreeing_?" said Whitebeard with an intimidating look

No one said a word and Whitebeard understood the idea and went out

_The hallway_

Robin, Tashigi, and Marco were standing at the end of the hallway

Whitebeard came rushing in

"Let's go kids!"

Everyone started walking after him

"Marco, Tashigi I want you to gather two hundred angels and wait for me in the gates"

"Hay" said Tashigi and Marco leaving

"Nico Robin come with me… We're gonna seal you" said Whitebeard in a hurry

"What?" said Robin curiously

"I didn't trust you before to seal you, but now you should get it, it will protect you from the devil…and then we're going to save those idiots" said Whitebeard with a smile

"Hay!" said Robin with an excited look

_**Right now**_

"I will not fight you…" said Whitebeard with confident

"Then what are you going to do, Whitebeard…" said Akainu with a glare

"If you try to fight us, you'll lose… I brought twice the number of angels for the demons… And you cannot defeat me with all this accompanies…" said Whitebeard with a confident look

"I will just kill her when you're off guard…" said Akainu

"You can't do it, I sealed her, you'll need her to be dead from a natural cause to take her soul…" said Whitebeard

"Then I will take her, and put her in hell until she dies" said Akainu

"Gurararara, if you do that then _I_ will start war… the Gurusei could not stop me now, face it Akainu, surrender or you'll die this day… and your people will die too. Just go and rule your dark side as always…" said Whitebeard smile

Law was very shocked about what's happening he was listening carefully, but he lost a lot of energy so he fainted…

_A while later_

Law woke up in his room, feeling very tired, his wounds were healed, but he was still damaged from Akainu's attacks…

Akainu! Yes that guy and Whitebeard were on the verge of war, and Law decided to faint before any action happens, and he wasn't even sure how long he's been asleep

All what he could do was to turn his head to the side, and he was very surprised to see Robin sitting next to him and reading a book, and she probably didn't notice that he woke up… Right now Law wasn't a bit afraid of Akainu and Whitebeard war, but he was very afraid of Robin's reaction, she was very angry when she showed up with Whitebeard, so he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep

"Don't even think about it, Trafy" said Robin while closing the book, she did notice he was awake

Law opened his eyes, and decided to change the subject

"What happened?" said Law trying to get himself to sit

"Don't change the subject" said Robin with a serious voice

_"Dammit, she's so good…" _thought Law with a desperate look

Robin sighted

"You were asleep for three day…" said Robin

Law was very shocked

"When you guys left, I went to the heavens and talked to whitebeard, and he sealed me… he also got notified that Sengeku was a traitor, and he was working with Akainu… so we showed up to where _you_ freaking idiots were, and he ended war…" said Robin explaining

"So he won the battle…" said Law picking himself up to sit

"There was no battle, Akainu chickened out and surrendered, the only people who got a bit wounded was you two numbskulls…" said Robin sarcastically

"We won't be seeing Akainu ever again, and he would never send demons after us… so yeah, it's a happy ending…" said Robin

"You talked to Whitebeard?" said Law very surprised

Robin talking to Whitebeard is a huge deal, and he was very proud of her, he got himself to sit on the bed across Robin's chair, and he was smiling, he wanted to hug her but he remembered that she's still mad at him

"Do you know how reckless it is to go and fight the devil by yourself…" said Robin with an intimidating voice, her face was scary

"I-I'm…" Law was trying to explain but he was surprised to see that Robin hugging him very hard

"Do you know how worried I was, you idiot…" said Robin while hugging him very hard

Law smiled, and he put his hands on her back

"I'm sorry…" said Law with a calm voice

Law tried to get up, and Robin helped him to get on his feet

"Don't ever do that again, Trafy…" said Robin releasing him

Law hugged her again, even stronger than she did, and he approuched his head to her's and kissed her

_**The End**_

I really hope you liked this story, I want you all to review and tell me how was it, and what was my mistakes, and what do you like me to write in the future… see yaaa!


End file.
